Creek FickTober
by ART3M1SA
Summary: Una serie de drabbles que seguirán por todo Octubre por el evento de Ficktober. Serán de cualquier tipo de género y no seguirán ningún tipo de orden, algunos serán AU y otros apegados a los últimos capítulos de la serie. Creek, disfruten ;D (Se aceptarán ideas o sugerencias por MP)
1. Máquina

**N/A:** Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, les traigo un drabble... ¡Mu primer drabble! (Creo que es un drabble -.-") Es un reto diario donde intentaré subir un drabble cada día (Ya perdí wee porque es 7 :'v) Hoy subiré los siete capítulos que tengo escritos ya, no sé por que no los puse sinceramente XD

Disfrútenlo ya que los protagonistas seran nuestros pequeños homosexuales.

* * *

 **Máquina**

Nunca fui una persona muy expresiva, ni mucho menos alguien sentimental. Lo más importante que tenía eran mis Conejillos de indias y en cierta forma mi familia. Lo que los demás dijeran de mi me importaba un carajo.

Yo era algo así como una máquina.

Llegaba a casa del colegio, almorzaba con mi familia, iba a mi habitación a alimentar a mis mascotas y hacía mis tareas, veía Red Racer hasta quedarme dormido y finalmente ir al colegio. Una vida bastante monótona si me preguntan, lo único que lo cambiaba un poco era la presencia de mis amigos Token, Clyde, Jimmy y en ocasiones tu…

Ese día fue bastante peculiar en la escuela, todos con la actividad de siempre pero yo sentía que algo era diferente. Si, el día que hubo esa charla estúpida de las estudiantes asiáticas. El día en el que ¿Nos volvimos gays? ¿Aceptamos que éramos gays? Aun no es claro para mí y estoy totalmente seguro que tampoco lo es para ti.

Nunca más sentí esa monotonía, siempre había algo nuevo al pasar de los días. Tus locuras contrarias a mi siempre presente lógica, tus emociones a flor de piel contrastadas con mi falta de expresión. Una de las pocas cosas que compartíamos era el creciente cariño que sentíamos por el otro al pasar los días.

Hoy me di cuenta de ello, ahora llego a casa contigo, a veces llego a la tuya o incluso hay ocasiones en las que vamos a comer juntos afuera. Subimos a tu cuarto o al mío jugamos con Stripe y los demás cuyos, o les construimos castillos con tus piezas de Lego. Vemos películas hasta tarde o incluso hasta dormirnos, hacemos pijamadas, comemos chatarra, hablamos de tonterías (algo que pensé que nunca haría) hasta quedarnos en el silencio más cómodo que alguna vez sentiré. Salimos con nuestro grupo de amigos que aceptan como somos, siempre hay nuevas aventuras contigo al lado.

Me di cuenta que ahora soy más sensible y tengo más tacto con los demás, aún sigue sin importarme una mierda lo que digan de mí, mientras no te involucren en ello. Somos los chicos problema, es inevitable que hablen de nosotros. Somos los niños gay, es inevitable que hablen de nosotros. Si no te importa a mí tampoco, porque sé que eres más sensible a esas cosas; sí, ahora me preocupo por alguien más… Me preocupo por ti.

Ya no me siento como una Máquina.

Soy una persona, soy feliz, soy Craig Tucker.

Porque sé que una máquina no puede sentir y es sólo programación neta. Tú me haces sentir todas las emociones posibles, me haces pensar acerca del futuro, haces que me confunda, haces que pierda los estribos de mi siempre serena mente, haces que viva de una forma en la que no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Me haces feliz Tweek.

Gracias.


	2. Civil

**2) Civil**

Era un día soleado y el calor había hecho que el teniente Tweak tenga que atarse el cabello para evitar acalorarse más.

El teniente Tweak era uno de los más privilegiados por ser uno de los mejores (por eso le era permitido llevar el cabello algo largo), tenía una táctica impecable. Era muy bueno para armar estrategias, y sigiloso al realizar algún tipo de eliminación, aunque para muchos eso se debía a que era muy paranoico al momento de arriesgarse. Tweek Tweak odiaba a aquellos que se arriesgaban de forma absurda, él no se arriesgaría si no estaba seguro de su estrategia, por eso eran casi infalibles.

La guerra había explotado, y en este caso solo había desolación, ningún país resultó impune. El mundo estaba devastado, y ahora lo único que quedaba era deshacerse de los rebeldes que querían tomar tierras a la fuerza y crear su propio reino. El trabajo de los militares era mantener a raya a los rebeldes e intentar que estos se rindieran o en el peor de los casos eliminarlos.

-Teniente, le traigo las cartas de admisión para este período – entró el subteniente Black y le ofreció una carpeta con documentos de los postulantes a entrar a las fuerzas armadas.

Token Black era un hombre espectacular en el momento de luchar, y al igual que él llegó rápido a tener una buena posición a pesar de apenas tener 20 años de edad, al igual que el teniente Tweak.

-Gracias Token, sabes que ¡Nhg! Puedes decirme por mi nombre, somos amigos después de todo – Tweek le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa amistosa y recibió los documentos.

-Jaja, me retiro Tweekers – el Subteniente moreno salió de la sala de su superior con una sonrisa, ya que su amigo de la infancia no había cambiado mucho.

El rubio comenzó a leer los nombres de los postulantes y veía las fotografías. Antecedentes de algunos familiares pertenecientes a la fuerza, otros eran personas que buscaban venganza, otros porque querían defender lo poco que les quedaba. Miradas vacías, ojos inherentes, algunos con desesperación reflejada en los ojos. Se detuvo en una fotografía, un nombre que resonaba en su mente, en sus recuerdos. Craig Tucker.

-No puede ser… - los verdes ojos del rubio se agrandaron al ver las razones de aquella persona.

"Busco entrar a la fuerza para vengar a mi hermana caída, no me importa una mierda la posición ni nada. Quiero venganza por la vida tomada de una persona inocente, ya que la fuerza es incapaz de evitar que estas tragedias pasen, quiero demostrarles lo que un civil es capaz de hacer si le permiten ingresar. ".

Craig fue un civil que volvió a ver en la revuelta de hace dos meses de la región ahora conocida como SP-02, Tucker le había salvado la vida al casi recibir un disparo de frente. Craig era el hermano mayor, el único sobreviviente de su familia y se juró proteger a su hermana. Sus ojos azules provocaban miedo pero no eran los ojos de un asesino… el conocía bien a ese hombre, aquel que en sus días fue su mejor amigo y amante.

-¡Señor Teniente! – la voz de un soldado lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Una región está siendo atacada a más no poder –

-¿Qué región soldado? – Tweek se levantó y fue por sus armas.

-Su antiguo hogar mi Teniente… - se agachó en forma de reverencia – El subteniente Black acaba de salir con un batallón y dice que es necesaria la estrategia 4, necesitan de usted –

-¡Mierda! – Tweek salió corriendo, esa era la región SP-02. La estrategia 4 dictaba un uso de ataque directo ya que el jefe de los rebeldes estaba allí.

No sabía por que se había demorado tanto, tal vez por el hecho de ser esa ciudad donde él se encontraba, o por los nervios de ser una estrategia 4, pero demoró bastante en recoger sus cosas y preparase para partir. Llegó para encontrarse a un Token muy herido, soldados caídos. La ciudad que en su momento fue su cuna natal estaba hecha pedazos.

-¡Token! – Tweek corrió hacia su amigo, quien tenía un disparo en su costado y varias heridas de cortaduras en su rostro y cuerpo.

-Ya… ya casi se termina Tweek… - le dio una sonrisa, Token empezó a llorar de alegría.

-¡¿De que coños hablas Token?! – Tweek le gritó a su amigo, al parecer no le quedaba mucho tiempo por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

-Dale gracias a tu amiguito el civil – rió el moreno, Tweek empezó a sentir unas ganas inimaginables de llorar, no quería perder a su amigo – Te está esperando Tweek… -

-Descansa Subteniente Token, hiciste un buen trabajo – le regaló una sonrisa entre lágrimas, la cual fue correspondida por su amigo quien finalmente cerró los ojos.

Tweek se sacó la prenda superior y tapó a su amigo caído. Caminó hacia los escombros con el pantalón de uniforme y una remera, vio a varios de los rebeldes muertos al igual que varios aliados. Llegó a la casa de aquel civil de ojos azules, la casa estaba casi intacta en comparación a las demás. En el patio trasero estaba un pequeño grupo de rebeldes reunidos y a aquel hombre sentado con un arma apuntando a esos cuatro.

Cartman, el elemento que proveía armamento a sus aliados. Broflovski, aquel encargado de la estrategia de sus hombres. McCormick, el que estaba al mando de las fuerzas de ataque. Y finalmente, el líder de estos cuatro bastardos, Stan Marsh quien en su tiempo fue un gran amigo al igual que los otros tres.

-¡Baja el arma! Los civiles no tienen permitido la posesión de arsenal bélico – Tweek le apuntó con su propia pistola.

\- Tranquilo, no es mía – Craig tenía sangre en su rostro, sangre que no era suya, lo miró fijamente causando un saltó del teniente – Si ustedes no pueden hacer algo con estas escorias, yo lo haré con mis propias manos –

-No te ensucies las manos… los civiles deben mantenerse fuera de esto –

-Gracias a mi todo está por acabar –

-No lo hagas Craig, no quiero que te pase algo por ser parte de esto – Tweek se interpuso entre él y los cuatro líderes de la rebelión.

-Pues este civil será parte de esto, quieras o no Tweek – Sin una palabra más, Craig disparó a los cuatro que estaban arrodillados a sus pies, terminando de una vez por todas la maldita rebelión.


	3. Avenida

**3) Avenida**

Aquella avenida de camino a Tweak Bros Coffe ya se la sabían de memoria. Cada día esta presenciaba más de sus memorias, la primera vez que caminaron de la mano hacia su trabajo, la primera vez que discutieron, su primer beso…A pesar de no darle mucha importancia, esa pavimentada y vieja avenida los había acompañado desde el inicio de su relación hasta el día que ellos se separaron.

Aquel día, el de oscuros cabellos fue solo a ese lugar y sin razón aparente; miró de reojo el vidrio de la cafetería donde estaba un neurótico rubio atendiendo las mesas de un lado para el otro. El rubio ni lo notó por la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía, o eso era lo que él pensaba, así que siguió caminando.

Desde dentro el rubio vio esa inigualable vestimenta azul, y los nervios se le pusieron de punta. La cabeza se le llenó de ideas locas y pesimistas ¿Dónde estaba Craig cuando lo necesitaba? Oh, si… ya no estaba con él. Craig estaba afuera, haciendo lo que él haría en un par de horas, caminar solo por esa fría y vacía avenida.


	4. Hospital

**4) Hospital**

Nunca me han gustado los hospitales, son lugares muy peligrosos donde cualquiera se puede hacer pasar por un doctor… Si fuese por mí, nunca en mi vida entraría a uno, pero por ti soy capaz de hacerlo.

A Craig le dio una infección hace tres días, y estuvo internado en el Hospital Paso Al Infierno. No me dejaron pasar los anteriores días por mi estado de "Paranoia" ¡Ja! Esos doctores no me conocen en lo más mínimo. Bueno, hoy estoy más tranquilo así que tanto mis padres como los doctores me permitieron darle una visita a mi novio.

Era la habitación 2102, estaba al final del pasillo y al lado de una ventana. Entré y lo vi jugando con Stripe y su hermana, según yo sabía estaba prohibido el traer animales. Ambos miraron la puerta donde estaba yo, Ruby se levantó con Stripe y lo puso en un pequeño bolso que ella le gustaba llevar a todas partes.

-Hola Tweek - me saludó con un beso en la mejilla – Cuida de mi hermano – y se retiró de la sala.

-¿Cómo te s-sientes Craig? – Me acerqué a su cama y vi todos los tubos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo, no me gustaba ver al imponente Craig en tal estado.

-Podría estar mejor – se encogió de hombros para dirigirme la mirada – Mi madre me contó lo que hiciste cuando te enteraste – Craig soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

-T-Tu hubieras reaccionado de la misma forma – le respondí con algo de vergüenza.

-Noqueaste a tres enfermeros y al encargado de visitas jaja ese es mi novio – se lo veía tan feliz, quisiera hacerlo más feliz.

-No sé cómo me dejaron entrar de nuevo – reí, tenía razón en que golpeé a varias personas con tal de verlo.

-Mis padres y los tuyos lo hicieron posible – Craig se sentó para estar más cerca de mí.

-Estoy agradecido – le acaricié sus cabellos negros e inconscientemente me acerqué y lo besé. Vaya que extrañaba sus labios sabor a menta y algo de tabaco.

Craig me sujetó, profundizando el beso, nos separamos a la falta de aire. Me puse encima de él, algo que no hacia hace mucho tiempo. Me subió la camisa hasta sacármela, yo metí mis manos bajo las sabanas.

-Yo también estoy agradecido Tweekers – su voz agitada no hacía más que incitarme a seguir.

-TOC TOC –

-Soy el doctor Smith, con permiso vengo a tomar las muestras para los laboratorios – un doctor entró de desprovisto, me lancé al suelo en el momento que tocaron la puerta.

Caí justo al lado de mi camisa y me la puse como pude.

-Doctor, pensé que vendría dentro de una hora – Craig se acomodó en la camilla para evitar cualquier sospecha.

-Encontré mis lentes de contacto – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salir de debajo de la camilla. Si, fue estúpido; tanto Craig como el doctor me miraron con los ojos en blanco.

-Mil disculpas joven Tucker, pero debo tomar algunas muestras – el doctor se sintió incómodo por lo que acababa de ver, además de ver lo que Craig intentaba ocultar entre sus piernas y mi camisa que estaba muy mal puesta (más de lo usual).

-N-no se preocupe, yo ya me retiraba – dije para evitar que este momento se alargara – Adiós Craig, nos vemos en un par de días – le di un beso en la frente y me retiré con mucha velocidad.

Los hospitales podían ser muy aterradores, porque además de todo lo que dije antes de entrar, las habitaciones no tienen seguro.


	5. Conservar

**5) Conservar**

Es una tarde tranquila en el parque, todos están jugando con una pelota y las chicas están hablando de tonterías debajo de los árboles. Nosotros estamos en los columpios que para nuestra edad ya son demasiado pequeños.

Nos balanceamos lado a lado, y hablamos de cosas triviales como la gran tarea que dejaron este fin de semana, o de la fiesta de disfraces que se acerca.

-Sabes Craig, todo ha cambiado tanto – Tweek mira al frente mientras el viento hace que sus cabellos bailen en una suave danza.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto algo confundido sin entender bien a lo que se refería.

-Que desde que estamos juntos nuestras vidas han cambiado bastante – sigue sin dirigirme la mirada – No ha sido fácil, ni nada fue de color de rosas… Pero no me arrepiento en absoluto –

-Sí, no es como si todos tuvieran la relación perfecta – pienso bien es sus palabras.

Tweek mayormente era el dramático, eso no significaba que yo no lo era a momentos, pero si que era romántico cuando lo intentaba. Los últimos días estaba siéndolo bastante, que no me cambiaría por nada, que me amaba… Se me hacía extraño que fuese tan seguido.

-La nuestra podría llegar a serlo – esto último me lo dijo mirándome a la cara con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – pregunto preocupado por su repentino cambio.

Tweek se echó a llorar, se cubrió el rostro y empezó a balbucear cosas que no entendí muy bien. Lo único audible fue:

\- …Argh… no quiero ser alguien desechable para ti… - sollozaba en mis brazos.

-¿Pero qué dices Tweek? – levanto su rostro para que me pueda mirar a los ojos, su cara llena de lágrimas y algo roja.

-M-me dijeron que yo no soy alguien importante… que al igual que el resto, para ti soy… desechable- con lo último que dijo me partió el corazón.

-Tweek… - agarro su rostro entre mis manos y le doy un suave beso en la frente – Eres una de las pocas personas que conservaría en mi vida – le regalo una sonrisa que me nace desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Craig… - Tweek me abraza con fuerza y sigue llorando, pero al parecer es de felicidad.

Si pudiese escoger las líneas de la vida y las vueltas de ellas, lo conservaría a mi lado para siempre, lo conservaría feliz donde nadie le pueda hacer daño, lo conservaría lejos de las cosas que no le gustan… Lo conservaría solo para mi…


	6. Disco Duro

**6) Disco Duro**

-¡¿Te puedes calmar!? – Clyde gritó a su amigo que no dejaba de molestarlo.

-Lo haría si no fueras un puto inútil – Craig era el que insistía a su amigo, quien estaba debajo de la meda de su cuarto donde estaba la computadora del de chullo azul.

-Cálmense los dos, si los dos están alterados no lograrán nada – Token se acercó a ambos para tranquilizarlos.

Al parecer querían arreglar la computadora de Craig, la cual tenía una abolladura en el CPU de un golpe que le había dado su dueño; el CPU también estaba algo mojado.

-Aun no entiendo porque golpeaste esto, es más difícil sacar la carcasa de la computadora – dijo entre dientes el castaño quien destornillaba la computadora.

-Porque ese pedazo de mierda no servía, así que intenté que reaccionara – se excusó como si fuera algo inocente, cuando en realidad fue un impulso de rabia.

-Pues creo que terminaste de arruinar la pobre computadora – dijo Token intentando entender a su amigo.

-¿Y el agua? – preguntó Clyde mientras secaba algunas partes para poder seguir destornillando.

-Stripe hizo caer su pote de agua por subirse ahí y cayó todo ahí – se encogió de hombros el azabache.

-Vaya, te diré algo viejo… no creo que la computadora vaya a servir más – dijo Clyde mirando algunos circuitos muy mojados.

-No me importa, lo único que quiero que se salve es el disco duro – esto Craig lo dijo en un tono muy serio.

-¿Qué cosas sucias querrás salvar? – molestó el castaño en un tono pícaro, causando que Tucker le diera un zape -¡Auch!-

-Pensé que reaccionarías… al igual que la computadora – lo último Craig lo dijo en un tono que le hizo helar hasta el último centímetro de piel.

-Pero Craig, creo que sería más fácil comprar una computadora nueva – volvió a la idea original el sensato Token.

-Tengo documentos importantes en mi disco duro, además de toda la música que escucho… - respondió intentado parecer más tranquilo.

-Bien, aquí está el disco duro – Clyde terminó de secar la pieza lo mejor que pudo y se la pasó a Token quien tenía un lector de disco duro para su laptop.

-Intentemos – comentó el moreno antes de conectar a su computadora.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que la laptop reconociera al disco duro de Craig.

-Iré por algo de comer mientras se cargan los archivos – Clyde se levantó del asiento en el que estaba para, según él, ir a comprar algo a un lugar cercano.

-Ya están casi todos los archivos Craig, pero hasta ahora no veo ningún documento amigo – Token empezó a revisar los archivos hasta que Craig se le lanzó encima con la cara colorada de la vergüenza.

-El disco duro de mi computadora está lleno de fotos de Stripe 4 y de Tweek… - lo dijo en un tono súper apenado sin mirarle a la cara a su amigo.

-Pensé que tú y Tweek habían terminado – le cuestionó Token con algo de diversión, vaya que sus amigos eran orgullosos y hasta ahora no habían arreglado las cosas.

-Sí, pero Stripe 4 no puede dormir si no ve una foto de él – el de chulo apuntó la pantalla de la computadora de su amigo donde estaba Tweek sujetando a Stripe 4 con una mano.

-Viejo, ya pasó una semana ¿Cuánto más piensan estar con esa estupidez de pelea? –rio Token, vaya que esos dos eran un caso especial.

-No lo sé… - se encogió de hombros mientras seguía viendo los archivos en la computadora.

Lo que Craig no sabía era que Clyde no fue a comprar tacos, sino a traer a Tweek para que vea que era lo que tanto quería salvar Craig de su Disco Duro.


	7. Paracaídas

**7) Paracaídas**

Hoy el grupo de Craig iba un parque temático de deportes extremos en Denver. Estaban todos, Craig, Token, Clyde, Tweek y Jimmy.

-Vamos a la cuerda floja – rogaba Clyde, quien se moría por ir a la gran montaña para subir a esa atracción.

-Mejor empecemos con algo suave, como… Escalar rocas – dijo Token, le llamaba la atención bastante.

-P-pu- pues y-yo prefiero ir a-a mo-mon-montar caba-caballo – sugirió Jimmy, porque para él era mejor algo donde no tenga que usar tanto las piernas.

-¡No! La cabalgata es aburrida – Clyde empezó a hacer un berrinche.

-Yo prefiero cabalgar que subirme a una cuerda que puedo poner en mi casa – respondió Token, iniciando una discusión.

-Pues también puedes escalar tu mansión en lugar de querer escalar unas piedras – continuó la pelea el castaño.

-¿Y si mejor subimos a los paracaídas? – dijo Tweek para evitar que la pelea siga creciendo.

Todos voltearon la vista hacia el rubio, incluso su novio. Todos sabían que a Tweek no le gustaban las cosas tan extremas y escucharlo querer ir a los paracaídas les sorprendía en gran manera.

-Bien, me parece bien – dijo rápido Clyde, era mejor apoyar la idea de Tweek antes que él mismo se desanime.

-Es algo que no podemos hacer en casa, estoy dentro – siguió Token.

-M-me pa-parece una ma-mag-magnífica idea T-Tweek – terminó de aceptar la idea el chico de muletas.

Empezaron a caminar a la atracción que consistía en subirse en un avión que los llevaría a una zona del parque donde era seguro que arribaran.

-¿Tweek estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? – era la primera vez que Craig decía una palabra, y al ver que a medida que se acercaban a la atracción los temblores de su novio aumentaban decidió intervenir.

-B-bueno nhg… me parece mejor si todos podemos disfrutar una atracción en conjunto – intentó evitar temblar tanto.

-¿Tu lo disfrutarás? – Craig se preocupó por su novio, quien seguramente se desmayaría del susto ante tal actividad.

-Si estamos todos juntos, claro que lo haré – Tweek sujetó la mano de su pareja, entrelazando sus dedos en aquel acto – Además estaré a tu lado Craig –

-No te preocupes por ello cariño – Craig depositó un beso en la mejilla del rubio para luego ir con el resto del grupo.

Ya en los aires, el que más escándalo hizo fue Clyde porque lo daba miedo, Token reía a más no poder y un guía les daba las instrucciones. La actividad sería de dos, Token con Clyde, Craig con Tweek y Jimmy con un guía especializado (por la condición de sus piernas).

Al estar a una gran altura, empezaron a prepararse, los primeros en saltar serían Jimmy y el guía, luego serían Token y Clyde y finalmente Craig con Tweek. Jimmy saltó tranquilo, y luego de la señal Clyde saltó gritando con un Token que se reía por la adrenalina.

La señal fue dada, y un tembloroso Tweek saltó con un ansioso Craig. Los primeros segundos Tweek gritó a todo pulmón, para luego callarse súbitamente.

-¡¿Tweek?! – Craig pensaba que su novio se había desmayado, y cuando se fijó bien lo vio con los ojos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué sucede Craig? – se volteó un poco para verlo, Craig lo miraba con una sonrisa tan grande como la de él.

-Nada… te amo – Dijo contemplando el bello paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Grandes montañas, secciones verdes y una cabellera amarilla que le pertenecía al dueño de su corazón.

-¡Woohoo! – al parecer Tweek no había escuchado lo último. Él también estaba encantado con la vista que le proporcionaba la naturaleza, el acumular su miedo y temor por que el avión se desmonte al subir, o que las cuerdas del paracaídas no funcionen en su momento, habían hecho que la experiencia se llene de adrenalina y vértigo… Algo que nunca se habría atrevido a hacer solo. Saltar en un paracaídas con la persona que más confianza le brindaba en este mundo.


	8. Ruido

**8) Ruido**

Este siglo fue el auge del romanticismo, las personas se preocupaban por los sentimientos y esas cosas, la evolución del espíritu. El día de hoy me presentaría en la orquesta más grande del reino, frente a todos aquellos de altos puestos, con la tontería que yo "era un excelente artista del piano", puras patrañas.

-¡Odio cuando estoy tan estresado! – grité al no poder tocar bien las notas en el piano. Mis temblores no me dejan tocar las notas que escribí, ni vocalizar bien la melodía que compuse para la orquesta.

-Tienes que calmarte Tweek – me dijo mi ayudante de orquesta, Clyde Donovan. Él era un muchacho contemporáneo mío, pero no era tan dotado con la música. Tenía un oído magnífico, eso no lo puedo negar, pero no puede tocar ni componer una nota musical.

-¡No puedo cuando sé que vendrá el grupo de la nobleza! – me estresé al recordar que vendrían todos los nobles de la región.

-Si, pero es para verte a ti jaja – rió el castaño a mi lado.

-Eso es más presión ¡Ngh! – jalé un poco mis cabellos.

-Sabes que la familia del Marqués también estará aquí, ¿Verdad? – me molestó Donovan, era un chico muy alegre y le gustaba molestarme.

-¡Argh! ¡No ayudas Clyde! – grité de los nervios. ¡Yo sabía que su familia vendría! Aquel idiota dijo que traería a toda su familia.

-Intenta practicar un poco más, tienes algunas horas para hacerlo – me "animó" con una sonrisa juguetona, y dejándome un vaso con agua, se retiró.

Me concentré en el piano que está frente a mí, pero todo lo que salía con el toque de mis manos era un horrendo ruido, un sonido desagradable que reflejaba mi estado mental. Me detuve al no tolerar ese insoportable ruido que hacía.

Un truco muy bueno que mi padre me enseño cuando era más joven era el de concentrarme en mi centro, o mi "lugar feliz". La única vez que me sentí feliz fue cuando conocí al mal hablado, rebelde, inapropiado y buscapleitos hijo del Marqués Tucker. Sin notarlo, mis manos fueron a las teclas del frio marfil para empezar a tocar una melodía improvisada, que iniciaba con la misma fealdad de la canción para la presentación, pero a medida que yo cerraba los ojos para recordar los momentos con ese interesante muchacho, el ruido se iba suavizando hasta volverse en una agradable armonía.

Empezaba suave al recordar nuestros primeros encuentros, y a medida que los recuerdos invadían mis sentidos la velocidad de aquella pieza musical iba incrementando, al igual que mi ritmo cardíaco y las mariposas en mi estómago. Nuestra primera salida, nuestro primer encuentro a escondidas, nuestro prohibido roce de labios, nuestra aún más indebida unión de cuerpos.

Terminé aquella pieza improvisada que me calmó de sobremanera, ya estaba tranquilo emocionalmente, pero físicamente me sentía agotado como si hubiese vivido aquellos recuerdos por segunda vez. Estos son los recuerdos que me gustaría repetir todos los días de mi vida.

Sujeté una pluma y un pedazo de partitura vacía, empecé a anotar todo aquello que acababa de componer. Escribí todo, desde el horrible ruido con el que inicié hasta las intensas notas finales.

-Tweek, falta menos de dos horas para empezar… supongo que estás listo – Clyde entró a la sala de ensayo y me miró con todos los papeles tirados en el suelo.

-Me alegra que llegues a tiempo Clyde – me levanté y le alcancé la nueva partitura perteneciente a la orquesta – Cambio de planes, esto es lo que tocaremos esta noche –

-¡Estás loco! – Me miró con mucha incredulidad y algo de miedo – Tweek faltan menos de dos horas – intentaba hacerme dar cuenta de las locuras que decía.

-Pues empieza ya, es la única pieza que pude sacar – me reí como el solía hacerlo cuando arruinaba algo.

El momento llegó, y aunque no pareciera cierto la orquesta sacó la melodía suave que contrastaría con la locura que yo ejecutaría en el piano. Nadie sabía cómo sonaría más que mi persona.

El telón se abrió, y los fuertes reflectores nos daban la luz en toda la cara. No tardé mucho en encontrarte, estaba el Marques Thomas Tucker, su esposa Laura Tucker, tu hermana Ruby y tú, el heredero del apellido, de las tierras y del orgullo de tu padre (mientras no sepa de lo nuestro). Te dedico una sonrisa y tú me devuelves el gesto, el presentador termina el discurso para empezar con la orquesta y…

1…

2…

3…

Espero que entiendas que esta pieza es para ti, aquel que cambió el ruido que era mi vida a una apasionada melodía que para los demás era algo más que inapropiado.


	9. Droga

**N/A** :Muchas gracias por su aceptacion de esta locura que me propuse a hacer TuT Desde a los seguidores a los lectores fantasmitas *U*

Y miles de gracias a **ximencha** por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, porque tenemos un largo camino por delante ;P

 **9) Droga**

* * *

Craig Tucker, un mala vida, embustero, callejero, y sí, drogadicto. Ese soy yo, todos esos adjetivos cuadran con mi persona al 100% bueno, para mí que le faltan características peores. No es como si me importara, mi nombre siempre resuena en los chismes malos, que en su mayoría son ciertos.

Que me metí con mujeres y hombres, que me drogo por las calles, que todo lo que pasa es una forma de escapar de este mundo de mierda… Si, son cosas muy interesantes para un pobre y estúpido bastardo como yo. Los días no son muy diferentes unos de otros, a veces estoy con Kenneth (otra alma jodida como la mía), si nos entran las ganas cogemos, y si no solo nos drogamos en el patio de su casa o la mía…

Aquel fue un día interesante, el día que Kenny no pudo acompañarme a hacer mi tarea de ponerme tan arriba como nadie podría, fui a la bodega de un lugar que no reconocí bien en el estado en el que estaba.

-Craig ¿Estás bien? –

Aquella era una voz de hombre, pero era gentil y suave.

-¡¿Quién eres!? – me levanté con un grito de confusión al no reconocer tu voz. Vaya que yo estaba jodido.

-Craig… - escucho como suspiras con algo de lástima – Soy yo… Tweek… - tu voz suena algo dolida.

¡Dios como me odio! Tú no deberías preocuparte por mí ¡Ódiame! ¿¡Por qué te preocupas por la mayor mierda de la ciudad!?

-¿Tweek? – intento levantarme pero mis extremidades no reaccionan como yo quisiera, casi caí al suelo donde pertenezco, cerca del vertedero… Pero no me dejas caer, nunca lo hiciste…

-Ven, déjame ayudarte – con su cuerpo, que ahora está más nutrido y fuerte que el mío, me ayuda a ir dentro de la cafetería.

No sé cómo puedes tener tan buen corazón, a pesar de casi dejarte en la misma situación en la que yo estoy ahora, a pesar de ser la peor porquería que pueda haber pisado la faz de la tierra. Tú ere **s** la persona con el corazón más puro que conoceré, eres un ángel hermoso que no hace más que ayudar a pesar de arriesgarse.

-Gracias… Tweekers – intento vocalizar la oración completa, con algo de esfuerzo a mis cuerdas vocales y mis destrozados pulmones lo logro.

Veo como me diriges una sonrisa nostálgica, veo esa tristeza reflejada en tus orbes grandes, en tu mejilla puedo ver una pequeña marca donde una vez estuvo el peor error de toda mi vida, una herida con un cigarro que llegó a casi perforar tu suave rostro.

-Quédate aquí un momento, ya vuelvo Craig – me vuelve a dedicar una sonrisa para ir a buscar algo a fuera de la alacena, creo que es algo para limpiarme la cara que estoy seguro que está hecha un asco.

Me deja solo con mis recuerdos, me deja solo conmigo mismo… Odio estar en un lugar que me trae tantos recuerdos. Miro a un costado, ahí está la mesa donde nos escondíamos a fumar hierba; volteo la mirada, ahí está el estante donde ocultábamos toda la sustancia ilícita que nos hizo hacer locuras; cierro los ojos intentando dejar de recordar, pero el olor de los granos de café inundan mis fosas nasales más que cualquier compuesto estupefaciente, la primera vez que te introduje a este mundo de mierda en el que vivo, te mostré mis peores vicios… Te induje a toda esta porquería, casi te asesino y te tuvieron que alejar de mi lado antes que sea demasiado tarde para ti…

Se supone que estas mierdas me hagan sentir bien, no recordar toda la mierda que soy.

Ahora estoy peor que cuando te conocí, ahora estoy más metido en esta basura de vida. El que me obligaba a estar aquí eras tú, eran tus divertidas ocurrencias y tú siempre buen corazón. Ahora ya no te tengo, aunque suene muy estúpido, ya no tengo buenos motivos para estar consciente, ahora no tengo nada que me haga sentir bien, ahora lo más cercano que tengo a felicidad es un nuevo tipo de sustancia que Kenny pueda llegar a conseguir, algo más fuerte que acelere mi proceso de putrefacción…

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mierda! – me levanto del banco en el que me dejaste. Tiro este pedazo de vidrio que ocultaba en mi bolsillo para fumar en callejones o lugares parecidos, lo hago añicos en el suelo.

-¡Craig! Dios mío – entras corriendo a la habitación, entras con una venda en la mano - ¿Te hiciste ¡Ngh! daño? – sujeta mi rostro que apuntaba al suelo y esta vez me sostiene la mirada con mucha preocupación.

-Te odio – sin dejar que el aire termine de entrar a sus pulmones para que pudiera responderme, me abalanzo sobre él y en particular sobre sus labios. Los devoro con mucha desesperación, los quiero, los necesito, son la droga más fuerte que conozco. En el momento en que empiezas a ceder te muerdo el labio inferior, pareciera que eso te hiciera reaccionar y me apartas de golpe.

-¡Dios! Craig no debiste hacer eso – me mira con enojo en la voz y un tierno sonrojo en el rostro.

-No necesito tu lastima – le digo con desprecio, creo que lo mejor es hacer que él me odie tanto como yo me odio a mí mismo.

-Sabes muy bien que no lo hago por lástima – esta vez su entrecejo se frunció y me lo dijo con un tono lastimero.

-¿Tweek, todo está bien? – una cabellera pelirroja no tardó en aparecer en el cuarto.

-No te preocupes Kyle… es sólo que empezaba a limpiarle las heridas – le responde inmediatamente a su nueva pareja.

Kyle era su novio hace dos años, él fue el que lo salvó de mis pútridas manos. Kyle lo hacía sentir como la estrella más bella en el cielo, como aquel astro capaz de opacar a la misma luna. Él hizo que el rubio volviera a ser tan inocente y puro como antes de entrar en el lodo sucio y enfermizo que soy. A pesar que lo odio con todo mi corazón, le estoy infinitamente agradecido.

-Me largo de aquí – me voy antes de hacer un escándalo por la presencia del judío, aquel que me quitó lo más preciado de mi vida, a mi droga más fuerte.

-¿No quieres algo de ayuda Tucker? – me pregunta el mayor de los Broflovski. Al igual que Tweek a él también le importa bastante el bienestar de los demás.

-Ni la tuya ni la del otro cabrón – salí rápidamente para volver a caer a la calle de afuera.

-¿Estas bien Tweek? –

\- Si, gracias por estar aquí ahora Kyle… -

Escuché un par de palabras que se detuvieron al momento en el que llegue a la puerta de salida del local.

No sé si todo lo que acababa de vivir era producto de las alucinaciones provocadas por todos los químicos que nadaban en mi sangre, veo otra vez la puerta en la que yo estaba al inicio y acepto de una vez por todas algo importante.

Eres la única droga lo suficientemente fuerte que me hace seguir respirando, Tweek Tweak.


	10. Pelear

**N/A:** Me alegra mucho que les este gustando *U*

 **SegenRott : **Nos volvemos a encontrar ;D muchisicas gracias por tu review, espero que te gusten los capítulos que seguirán. :3

* * *

 **10) Pelear**

Una de las cosas en las relaciones son las peleas, a pesar de existir amor, respeto y confianza, siempre habrá un momento en el que existan discusiones o malentendidos. Algunos arreglan las cosas con mimos o con una buena charla… El problema es que no todas las parejas son iguales…

-Yo le apuesto a Tweek – apostaba Cartman a la persona que estaba a su lado, que en este caso era Clyde.

-¡Cállate culón! Deberíamos detener esta locura… - Stan escuchó al idiota de su amigo que estaba delante de él.

-Yo no lo haré. Mira como dejaron a Kenny por intervenir… -dijo Kyle que miraba con algo de miedo aquella "absurda pelea".

Kenny estaba noqueado, con un ojo morado y el labio ensangrentado.

-Deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas… Pero no perderé una buena oportunidad de hacerme dinero – Eric siguió intentando hacer apuestas con los que estaban viendo aquella escena.

Al medio del círculo de estudiantes que se había formado estaba la pareja homosexual favorita del pueblo. Tweek y Craig. Ambos estaban con algunos moretones en el rostro, pero solo eran pocos porque ambos eran luchadores de clase. Tweek lanzaba buenos puñetazos a su novio, en cambio Craig esquivaba con gran velocidad y devolvía golpes casi igual de fuertes que su pareja.

-¡Vete a la mierda! – gritó Tweek al recibir un golpe que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Lanzándose inmediatamente después.

-¡Maldito loco de mierda! – Craig seguía esquivando los golpes hasta volver a tener una oportunidad de atacar.

-¡Puto infiel! – el rubio estaba fuera de control, logrando darle un golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Desconfiado pendejo! – esta vez fue el turno de Tucker de lanzar un puñetazo que lo puso de rodillas.

-¡M-Maldito! – se levantó para continuar esa tontería.

La pelea se originó unas horas antes, cuando Craig evitaba a toda costa a Tweek para irse a ver con Kenny a escondidas; no pasó mucho hasta que el cafeinómano del rubio se enterara y los descubriera en una situación comprometedora.

.-

Faltaban menos de dos semanas para el estreno de una nueva serie de televisión que sería el evento del año… para sus fans claro está. Y por extraño que pareciera eran pocas personas que le gustaba ese tipo de show, un show muy sangriento y sin mucha decencia para asesinar a los personajes. Esos dos eran Kenny McCormick y Craig Tucker.

-¿A qué hora nos vemos en tu casa Kenny? – el peli negro se encontró con el de cabellos rubios para fijar bien su encuentro para la maratón de su programa favorito.

-A eso de las 4 está perfecto – sonrió el mujeriego de chamarra naranja.

-Llevaré comida, no esperes algo bueno porque no estoy para gastar tanto dinero – respondió Tucker para asegurar su visita.

-Nos vemos a esa hora – Kenny le dedicó un guiño y sin decir nada más se retiró.

A pesar de que irían a la casa de Kenny a ver la maratón, Craig tenía los discos de todas las temporadas en su mochila. En la casa Tucker no le permitían ver ese género de películas, así que irían a la de Kenny donde les valía un reverendo sorete.

Craig sabía que a su novio no le gustaban esas cosas, la sangre, la violencia sin sentido y muertes exageradas por motivos absurdos. Esas cosas podían provocar que Tweek sea más paranoico con todo.

-¿Craig? – Tweek se apareció de la nada y asustó mucho al amante de terror.

-¡Mierda! – el de chulo saltó ante la repentina aparición del otro rubio.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve buscando por todas partes –

-No… No es nada, tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con Kenny pero ya está – lo sujetó de la mano para empezar a caminar hacia su sala de clases. Tweek solo lo miró con algo de confusión.

Durante la clase a Craig le llegaban muchos mensajes al celular, el amante del café alcanzó a ver de quien eran los mensajes. Uno de ellos tenía escrito algo que hizo que la cabeza del rubio empezara a hacerse un lío tremendo.

"Necesito que nos veamos ahora. Esto no puede esperar"

En el momento que el de vestimenta azul leyó los mensajes pidió permiso para ir al baño y nunca volvió a la clase de nuevo. La mente de Tweek no hacía más que formar miles y miles cosas absurdas.

Craig fue a la biblioteca con apuro, y ahí encontró al que le mandaba los mensajes desesperados al celular. McCormick estaba sentado en una baquita en medio de las estanterías de la biblioteca.

-Lo siento viejo, es que me iré temprano a casa y necesito ir a probar los discos a mi casa para saber si funcionan… - Kenny lo dijo de forma apenada en su oído, así que Craig solo le sacó el dedo medio y empezó a sacar las cajas de discos.

El timbre de finalización de clases sonó e hizo que por el susto ambos hicieran caer los discos al suelo. Craig se lanzó al suelo donde estaban los más cercanos a él, en cambio Kenny solo estiró su pierna para alcanzarlos con sus pies.

Lo que ambos habían ignorado era que Tweek estaba mirándolos desde la puerta de la biblioteca desde un ángulo que hacia parecer que esos dos estaban "pasándola bien". Lo siguiente que se supo con claridad es que Tweek hizo un escándalo ahí dentro y al ser botados de la biblioteca empezaron a discutir fuera del instituto. Causando que un Kenny que solo quería aclarar las cosas termine inconsciente en el piso.

Flashback.-

-¡Vete a la mierda con Kenny! – Tweek emanaba ira por los ojos, causando la molestia de su novio.

-¡Pues él no me haría este escándalo de mierda! – respondió con algo que hizo que ambos se detuvieran en seco. Las peleas hacían que se lastimen entre ambos, físicamente y emocionalmente…

-¿Sabes…? – Tweek fue a levantar sus cosas sin mirarle a la cara – No quiero verte más, ve y se feliz – sin decirle otra palabra más empezó a correr a su casa. Correr porque sabía que Craig no lo dejaría huir después de esta fea pelea.

-¡Tweek! – dicho y hecho el azabache corrió para alcanzar a su novio.

En la casa de los Tweak casi nunca estaban los padres así que no había nadie que pudiera intervenir en lo que sea que podría pasar ahí. Las puertas resonaban en la casa, había muebles rotos, etc. Entraron entre empujones al cuarto del hijo único de la casa.

-¡Fuera de mi puta casa! – seguía gritado el rubio a la vez que intentaba echar a su novio de su habitación.

-Entonces escucha lo que te digo ¡Pendejo caprichoso! – Craig pateó la puerta para terminar de abrirla, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, uno sobre el otro.

Craig estaba sobre Tweek muy cerca, al sentir esto el rubio se puso colorado, olvidando por un momento su enojo.

-¡Qui-Quítate! – intentó zafarse de la presión del cuerpo ajeno que hacía que el suyo reaccionara de forma instantánea.

-Pensé que estabas enfadado – rio el de ojos azules al ver las reacciones de su persona favorita.

-¡Quítate! ¡Nghh! – su tic nervioso hizo que el roce entre sus pechos sea instantáneo, generando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

-Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo – le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Empezó a meter una mano dentro de la camisa del dueño de casa.

-Mmgh – un gemido escapó de los labios de Tweek, dando el permiso necesario para continuar.

-Ese es el permiso que necesitaba – susurró en su oído mientras se relamía los labios.

-C-Craig… - otro gemido salió al momento en el que su rosada piel de su tetilla fue apretada, arqueó la espalda sintiendo las reacciones del cuerpo de su amante también.

Ambos se atacaron a los labios al mismo tiempo con la misma pasión y descaro. Ambos estaban igual de necesitados de los cuerpos ajenos. La única pelea ahora era de lenguas y de dominio.

Pasaron del suelo a la mesa, de la mesa a la puerta del armario y finalmente a la cama. Al estar tranquilos, Craig le explicó la situación y Tweek también.

-Jajajaja no puedo creer que pensaras eso – rio ante al explicación sin mucho sentido de su novio.

-Eres el peor Tucker – Tweek le respondió con la típica seña del dedo, para luego echarse a reír con su pareja.

-Me encantan este tipo de peleas – dijo Craig al terminar de reír, y lo miró con profundidad a sus ojos verdes.

-¿De qué hablas? - no entendió a lo que se refería aquel que lo hipnotizaba con sus ojos azules oscuros.

-Porque me encantan nuestras reconciliaciones – le dijo con una mirada cómplice, porque siempre terminaba así, una pelea que escalaba a los golpes y concluía en un muy buen sexo.

-Eres un idiota, mi sexy idiota –


	11. Sollozo

**N/A:** Gracias queridos lectores [*≧U≦*] me hacen muy feliz leer sus reviews. Un saludo a **Kiku** gracias por leer! Se vienen más y espero que te gusten también ❤

* * *

 **11) Sollozo**

Recuerdo cuando caminábamos los dos juntos al instituto, a tu casa, a tu trabajo o a cualquier otro lugar; recuerdo cuando reíamos a más no poder por las calles; recuerdo tus hermosas pecas que resaltaban en el momento que te avergonzaras. Recuerdo también esos suaves besos sabor café que solías darme para tranquilizarme, porque no se te daban bien las palabras de consolación.

¿Recuerdas cuando todo esto empezó? Sé que también lo recuerdas, fue el mejor momento en mi vida cuando los sentimientos se volvieron reales. La mejor historia jamás contada sería de nosotros, o eso es lo que me gustaría pensar. ¿Recuerdas como solía estar para ti como tu estabas para mí? Yo recuerdo como solía poner mi mano en tu pecho para que controlaras tu agitada respiración cuando te estaba por dar un ataque de nervios. También recuerdo que cuando llorabas, yo te ponía la cabeza en mi pecho para que te calmases con los latidos de mi corazón y vaya que eso funcionaba. ¿Recuerdas que hacías todo lo posible para que yo sonriese? Siempre vestías tu radiante sonrisa, notabas la belleza de las cosas en los detalles insignificantes y me los mostrabas con un eterno interés…

 _Perdóname_

Ahora ya no andas con la sonrisa en el rostro, solo con una mueca de dolor eterna. Tus ojos ya no brillan con la vida…

 _Esto no hubiese pasado si nunca hubieses estado conmigo._

Ya no estamos juntos y no tienes quien te acompañe a tu casa, o a tu trabajo, o al instituto, o a ese lugar que tanto te gusta ir. Evitas el contacto con las personas, no quieres que nadie se te acerque más de lo debido. Nuestros amigos están muy preocupados por ti y por tu salud mental.

 _Pero no me arrepiento_

Actualmente ya no estoy a tu lado, no hay nadie que pueda consolarte el momento de esas crisis mentales que te dan más seguido que antes. No existe una persona capaz de calmarte ahora, nadie que te tranquilice con el toque de sus manos.

 _Quiero que seas feliz y que vivas plenamente_

No puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya no estoy ahí, ya no puedo intervenir con tu vida… Me gustaría volver a aquel día e intentar cambiar este futuro tan destructivo para ti. Pero aunque no nos guste, aunque nos queme por dentro, la vida nos trae las cosas en su momento y no por casualidad, todo es pura causalidad y espero que te des cuenta de eso pronto o antes de que sea tarde para ti también.

 _¿Mi último deseo?_

No fue tu culpa, nada de lo que me pasó ni de las cosas que pudieron o no haber pasado aquella noche. No me gusta verte todos los días con la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, de noches en las que no duermes por que los sueños te traen recuerdos que te hacen despertar gritando.

 _Quiero que vivas hasta que toda tu cabeza se llene de hermosas canas._

¿Recuerdas que nos prometimos tener una familia? Si, a pesar que nos costase por las leyes del país. A pesar de poder recibir rechazo de otras personas con todo ello, queríamos tener a una niña… sé que suena tonto pero es la verdad.

 _Quiero que conozcas a tus nietos._

Desde ese día no me separo de tu lado, te sigo para ver como estás estos momentos difíciles. Hoy vuelves a ese lugar con pasos firmes, a esa fría y horrenda avenida que nos trae recuerdos a ambos. La avenida donde perdí la vida.

 _Que nunca te arrepientas de nada en tu vida._

Luego de mirar el lugar de mi muerte con mucho detenimiento y dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas, al parecer a las personas que siguen circulando en sus autos no les importa mucho el que hace un poco más de un año un adolecente perdió la vida en ese lugar.

 _Y que no dejes de sonreír…_

Te diriges al cementerio de la ciudad, vas a mi tumba y rompes en llanto como cada vez que ves mi lápida grabada con mi nombre y con mi rostro. Gritas y lloras, tus sollozos son lo que más parten mi corazón. No puedo hacer nada más que observarte, esperando que me concedas mi último deseo para que ambos podamos tener un futuro.

"Aquí yace Craig Tucker"

"Amado hijo y amigo de muchos"

"Fallecido a la corta edad de 19 años"

"Siempre te llevaremos en nuestros corazones"

Gritas con todo, estoy seguro que tu garganta te dolerá mucho después. Los sollozos roncos y fuertes salen de esos labios que no han esbozado una sonrisa desde hace mucho tiempo. No te hagas más daño por favor. Quisiera que puedas escucharme, para poder calmarte, para poderte decir que estoy bien y soy alguien feliz, que cumplas mi último deseo…

-…Basta por favor… - fue lo que grité con todo mi ser para que pudieses escucharme, pero solo salió un muy bajo susurro acompañado de una suave brisa de otoño.

Levantas la cabeza de forma repentina, como si me hubieses podido escuchar. Te volteas para ver hacia donde yo estaba parado, te quedas unos instantes, como si pudieses verme y una última lágrima se desliza por tu sonrosado e inflado rostro, dejándome ver una pequeña pincelada de una sonrisa.


	12. Minifalda

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por sus reviews Me hicieron el día. Quiero pedirles una inmensa disculpa por la demora, tuve un viaje universitario a una población donde la señal es casi inexistente T-T Así que solo podía escribir y escribir -w-

Kiku: Es un capítulo muy hermoso... Sinceramente pensaba hacerlo algo mas largo contando lo que pasa después de varios años etc... Pero es mejor que se quede como la hermosa duda -w-

SegenRott: No te preocupes XD mi Username es algo... extraño así que suele pasar :'v. Para mí fue uno de los capítulos que más me gustan por lo fuerte y emotivo que es :'3

ximencha Los ninjas nos atacan a todos ( ；∀；) Los ninjas volverán... estoy segura TwT

* * *

 **12) Minifalda**

En la mayoría de las oficinas, eventos de vestir, etc, las personas deben vestirse de gala, o ropa formal como mínimo. Las mujeres con pantalón, falda o vestido, y los hombres con pantalón. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando es un día caluroso en la oficina? Bueno, las mujeres pueden ir con faldas (sin la necesidad de que sea corta) con una normalidad total, ¿Y los hombres? Ellos no pueden vestirse con cortos o bermudas, eso es informal a más no poder.

Eso es lo que nos trae a un rubio pecoso de ojos verdes con una falda escocesa, caminando con normalidad entre los cubículos de la oficina en la que trabajaba. Tweek Tweak era el sub director de la gerencia de finanzas de una compañía reconocida, era alto y de buen porte. El día de hoy Tweek decidió poner un alto a la "diferencia" de genero existente en la vestimenta formal, estaba con una camisa blanca de mangas remangadas y una corbata de color bordó, zapatos cafés con medias blancas y para completar su atuendo, llevaba una falda escocesa roja.

-¿Tweek? – Clyde Donnovan, compañero de trabajo lo miró confundido al momento en el que vio al rubio.

-Dime Clyde – el rubio le restó importancia al desconcierto de su amigo, sabía que la mayoría estaría sorprendido de verlo así.

\- ¿No te parece que tu protesta es algo extrema al ponerte esa faldita? -

-No es una "faldita" Clyde – respondió corrigiendo al castaño con algo de ofensa – es un kilt y es una prenda excesivamente formal en otros países –

-Bueno… no lo sé amigo, para mí que te excediste esta vez – siguió con su regaño el Donnovan.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre las protestas de ellas? Solo que yo no puedo desnudarme por igualdad – empezó a elevar la voz para discutir.

-Bien, bien… estas en lo correcto – le dio unas palmadas antes de ir a su cubículo – Suerte con tu pequeña protesta –

Así pasó casi todo el día, como si fuese algo normal de ver un día trabajo, en el cual se llegaban casi a los 40° C en un lugar cerrado. Solo se escuchaban unos susurros y algunas colegas aun comentaban las vestimentas a eso de caer la tarde.

-¿No crees que Tweek se pasó esta vez? – un pelirrojo judío le preguntaba a su amigo rubio de ojos azules.

-No lo sé Kyle, al parecer al jefe no parece molestarle en lo absoluto – respondió McCormick.

Ambos se voltearon a ver al gerente del departamento, Craig Tucker. Tucker no paraba de mandar al pobre de Tweek de un lado para otro en la oficina. "Las copias del cubículo de Black" "Los reportes de fin de año" "Las regresiones finales de cada temporada de la sala de lado" parecería como si el rubio fuera un mensajero con muchísimo trabajo. Pero el de mayor puesto no le despejaba la mirada a Tweak para nada, especialmente cuando éste salía de su oficina.

-Pero… hay algo que me perturba más que el hecho que el jefe quiera cogerse a Tweek – dijo el judío desviando la mirada con algo de sonrojo cuando el nombrado fue a su cubículo para recoger unos papeles.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kenny al no entender a lo que refería su amigo, mientras se limpiaba una traslúcida gota de sudor que empezaba a resbalarse por su frente.

-Tweek no se ha dado cuenta que su "falda " es una "mini - falda" – respondió con más sonrojo al ver a su compañero correr se un lado a otro con un diminuto kilt, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.


	13. Casualidad

**13) Casualidad**

Tal vez lo de hoy no fue coincidencia, fue algo más que causalidad, de eso estoy seguro. No te veo hace casi 6 años, un poco más desde la última vez que hablamos y que decir de tu mirada azul profundo que me conoce mejor que nada en el cosmos.

Mi vida no puede ser descrita como nada menos que caos. Soy Tweek Tweeak, provengo de un pintoresco pueblo en las montañas de Colorado; soy hijo de los dueños de la actual franquicia más grande de café del país: "Tweak Bros" y por ende soy el heredero de todo eso. Ahora vivo en la ciudad de San Francisco, aprendiendo como se manejan esta clase de negocios. Tengo una comprometida (interesante a pesar de que el amor más grande de mi vida fue un hombre, iba a casarme con una mujer) con la cual estoy con un gran problema. Tengo una gran decisión que tomar que probablemente definirá mi futuro.

Mis padres aún viven en South Park, y manejan el negocio desde el pequeño pueblo. Les gusta lo calmado del sitio. La ciudad me ha hecho notar que poco a poco he dejado de ser tan nervioso (de no haberme acostumbrado a todo lo que pasaba, probablemente hubiera muerto de un ataque) pero aún no me acostumbro en su totalidad, conocí a Tinna con quien me comprometí hace dos años.

Tinna está embarazada, pero el hijo que lleva no es mío. ¿Cómo lo sé? Ella me lo dijo en el momento en el que la encontré con el otro tipo en la cama. A pesar de estar embarazada ella seguía siendo una zorra. A los pocos días de lo sucedido ella volvió a mí con suplicas de volverla a escoger, sigo pensándolo… no es la primera vez que paso por alto una infidelidad. Mis padres quieren que vuelva al pueblo, que ahora está mucho mejor y es una ciudad prospera y con gran futuro; que me hará bien salir de este lugar… No lo sé, lo sigo pensando.

Estoy caminado por las calles pobladas por gente que conozco poco o nada. Me llama la atención una vitrina con varios animales a la venta. Hay gatos, perros, loros y hámsters, hay uno con el pelaje idéntico a Stripe 4. Entro para preguntar el precio del animal de compañía y al pagar escucho que hay otra persona que quiere al mismo cuy que tengo en las manos. Volteé a ver a aquel que empezaba a gritar al del mostrador.

Era Craig Tucker con una barba corta y un suéter azul oscuro. Nos miramos durante largos segundos, apenas creyendo lo que nuestros ojos nos mostraban.

-¿Tweek? – habla con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder de la sorpresa, al igual que lo dice con una sonrisa perceptible para mí.

-Craig… - respondo como reflejo, yo estoy tan sorprendido como él.

-Entonces es aquí donde te ocultaste – me dice con una sonrisa de lado, al parecer se dá cuenta del pequeño tic que acababa de nacer en mi ojo derecho y me brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Ven te invito un café –

Llegamos a una sucursal de la cafetería que poseo, pedimos lo que tomaríamos y me cuenta lo que fue de su vida.

-Pues, Stripe hijo quinto ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir… me dijeron que ya no podía encontrar con ese pelaje y me recomendaron la ciudad de San Francisco… - me responde mientras prende un cigarro que traía en el bolsillo.

-Al parecer sigues amando a tus puerquitos de guinea – rio por su inocencia aun no perdida – ¿Cuándo vuelves al pueblo? –

-Dentro de unas semanas, quiero conocer la ciudad un poco – me dice con los ojos fijos en los míos. Al parecer me extrañó tanto como yo a él…

-Yo te la muestro, al parecer me faltan solo un par de asuntos por terminar y podré volver al pueblo con todos.

-Gracias Tweek… - me muestra una sonrisa sincera – Te extrañe mucho - me agarra en un abrazo para decirme eso al oído.

Mi corazón late rápido y me vuelvo a sentir en casa, mariposas mariconas en mi estómago no hacen más que hacerme sonrojar… Al parecer encontré las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Sé que fue algo más que casualidad… Fue destino el volverte a encontrar.


	14. Ladrón

**Advertencia:** Contiene abuso sexual :(

 **14) Ladrones**

Era un atraco normal, un día mas un día menos, cosas que robar e incluso en los casos difíciles, personas que matar. La banda "Lagoon Blue" compuestas por cuatro criminales, la distracción era Jimmy Valmer quien era discapacitado y sabía usarlo a su favor; Kenny Butters Stotch era el elemento asesino o el más rápido, siempre que había algún problema con la operación se encargaba de terminarlo de forma segura y silenciosa; Eric Cartman era el encargado de localizar y buscar los lugares con un buen "botín" para ellos, y durante los atracos era el encargado de revisar por cámaras de seguridad o guardias; Y finalmente, el jefe del grupo de criminales mas temidos del país, Craig Tucker que era el que formulaba los planes y conseguía las coartadas en cada lugar, se aseguraba de no ser descubierto por nadie.

Eran tan buenos en lo que hacían que hasta el día de hoy no había pruebas ni nada que diera su identidad. Todos habían sido alguna vez compañeros de escuela, ahora se unieron para hacer atrocidades hasta a sus seres queridos. El primer blanco que tuvieron fue su entrañable amigo Token Black, el niño más rico del pueblo. Siguieron así por mucho tiempo, incluso hasta el presente... Ahora estaban en los primeros años de Universidad cada uno de ellos fue decayendo con sus problemas y eso los llevó a hacer atracos peores.

Jimmy se cansó demasiado rápido de la constante discriminación, y ocultándolo muy bien siguió creciendo con una mente torcida. Butters se cansó de ser la persona buena y generosa de todos cuando se dio cuenta que la gente siempre preferiría el dinero antes que nada, él preferiría el poder antes de toda esa mierda. Eric siempre fue una persona torcida. Craig se volvió cada vez más sádico a partir de su última ruptura con Tweek (terminaron en muy malos términos).

-Con éste último atraco estaríamos satisfechos por al menos cuatro meses enteros - decía Butters mientras revisaba los datos que Eric había puesto en la mesa.

-Al parecer a-a-alguien del pu-pue-pueblo ha aumentado sus riquezas b-bastante - Jimmy estaba con Butters, y los documentos tenían razón, en el pueblo otra familia se adineró de golpe.

-Pensé que esos imbéciles entenderían después de lo que pasó con el negro - comentó Cartman mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, los tres esperaban que Tucker llegara con el plan para el siguiente atraco, pero sin saber quién sería la víctima.

-No puedo creer que sea o-otro de los nuestros - dijo esta vez Stotch, con su típico tic de frotarse los nudillos.

-No sé que dira Craig acerca de esto... Si no le gusta el objetivo, tendré que buscar a mas pendejos ricos - Eric seguía caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, era él, el temido Tucker. Entró con su típico cigarrillo, y una mirada de enojo notoria por su siempre fruncido ceño.

-¿Qué tenemos esta vez? - Craig jaló una silla de la mesa y se sentó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a hojear los papeles.

Los ojos azules casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver el nombre de la familia a ser atacada ésta ocasión. "Familia Tweak". Según la información, el negocio aumentó desde que el hijo empezó a patrocinar a sus padres con su nueva pareja **mujer** en varias ciudades aledañas.

-Ha... Increíble - salió de los finos labios del líder. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente al pensar en la cafetería y en el muchacho.

-Si quieres busco otra casa - dijo Cartman al ver la cara que hizo el pelinegro.

-No, esto es perfecto... Tengo el plan perfecto para esto - Craig reflejó una mirada maquiavélica con una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Craig les dijo una forma fácil de entrar a la casa, cada uno con su difamador de voz, todos menos él. Entrarían a la cocina donde estaban las ganancias de cada semana, y como hoy era domingo él sabía que las cuentas fueron hechas en la tarde. Si, Craig se había obsesionado con su ex-novio demasiado a un punto que era enfermizo. Cartman iría a colocar una pequeña cámara para vigilar los pasillos de la casa, para evitar cualquier sorpresa no deseada y tener que recurrir a la violencia. Craig iría a "arreglar unos asuntos" con Tweek, quien seguramente estaba durmiendo.

-Bien, Craig... n-nn-no ha-ha-hagas n-nada estúpido por favor - le pidió Jimmy mientras se quedaba en la puerta a vigilar cualquier tipo de desliz.

-Yo sé lo que hago Jimmy - el de ojos azules ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, solo dio la señal para empezar y así lo hicieron.

Cartman y Stotch fueron a la cocina luego de colocar las cámaras en su lugar, Craig fue directamente a la habitación de Tweek.

Entró y cerró la puerta, se acercó despacio evitando lo que ahora eran libros y envolturas de algunos dulces en el suelo (donde antes habían juguetes y legos). Llegó al borde de la cama y acarició el rostro de su amado, lo miró con profundidad, como si quisiera llevárselo de allí y hacerlo suyo.

Pero recordó que Tweek nunca fue suyo, ni en cuerpo ni en mente. Eso le hizo volver a fruncir el ceño y para empeorar todo, al voltear un poco el rostro vio como la luz de la ventana que entraba de forma fantástica apuntaba a un brasier negro en el suelo casi cerca de sus pies; eso hizo que el loco de Tucker apretara los puños hasta hacer sonar los nudillos.

El suave sonido despertó al paranoico muchacho, y en el momento en el que abrió los ojos Craig le tapó la boca mientras ocultaba su rostro. En el momento en el que el rubio empezó a resistirse Craig le inyectó un líquido azul que hizo que sus músculos se relajasen, como si todo fuera un sueño.

-Vaya, ha pasado mucho desde que te veo así... Tweekers - se acercó a su oído para susurrarle todo.

-...Mmhh... No... - Tweek intentó moverse con mucho esfuerzo para alejarse de aquello que para él era un mal sueño.

-Oh, esta vez no desperdiciaré la oportunidad Tweek - se subió a la cama y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón, haciendo que la luz que entraba por la cortina le dé en la cara, mostrando su identidad - Esta vez serás mío hermoso ángel - tiró las sábanas que cubrían al de ojos verdes y asustados.

-Por...mmnn... por favor... No lo hagas - Tweek intentó gritar, pero solo salía un tono bajo medio tembloroso de sus labios.

-Eres tú, o es esa zorra - apuntó a la fotografía que estaba en la mesa de noche, donde estaba Tweek con Bebe abrazados en un parque de diversiones.

-¿¡N..no?! - sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, reflejando miedo. Seguía inseguro si esto era un sueño o no, pero sentía un miedo tan real que prefirió obedecer a lo que le decía esa persona que conocía tan bien, dejó de poner resistencia ante las "caricias" del azabache.

-Así me gusta... -Craig empezó a meter sus manos debajo del pijama de Tweek, empezó a morder su suave piel. Lo tocó como si fuese una prostituta, como si su único propósito de estar ahí fuese ese.

Lo tomó con fuerza, haciendo que sus roncos sonidos empiecen a ser peligrosos para el verdadero objetivo de la noche. Lo tomó cual animal salvaje, lastimándolo en el proceso... sorprendentemente no hubo sangre de por medio, pero si hubieron muchas lágrimas y sollozos ahogados por la falta de fuerza. Tucker terminó y al limpiarse hizo que su acompañante también lo haga, dejándolo dormido entre lágrimas y semen. Lo volvió a vestir y lo metió en su cama como si nada hubiese pasado, lo único que agregó a su escena de crimen fueron un par de canicas debajo de las caderas del rubio para que piense que todo cuadra en su cabeza, para que piense que solo fue un mal sueño del que despertaría sorprendido.

Craig Tucker no era un ladrón normal...

-La siguiente serás tú... de eso me encargaré personalmente - dijo con odio a la imagen que estaba al lado de la cama. Terminó de acomodar sus ropas y salió por donde vino, donde lo esperaban sus secuaces con maletas y mochilas llenas de dinero.

Craig Tucker era un monstruo.


	15. Senda

**15) Senda**

" _Los caminos de la vida son están predispuestos en el mundo al igual que cada diminuta piedra, todos vienen de algún lado o son parte de algo más… Como hay sendas que dictan tu futuro, tu puedes hacer que la tuya sea una senda hermosa que puedas volver a caminar si se presenta la situación"_

Me pregunto si es cierto, si al final existe un destino irremediable; si hay decisiones que mejoran o empeoran las sendas de mi vida… si las sendas están hechas para unirse. Hay cosas que nunca entenderé, como la razón por la que nací en cierta fecha, o la razón para tener la edad perfecta para estar en la clase en la que estoy; el porqué de estar en un pueblo tan peculiar como el de South Park, o incluso el por qué se tuvieron que esparcir imágenes mías contigo siendo homosexuales, o el motivo por que cual nuestra falsa relación se volvió una muy fuerte y verdadera.

No entiendo si ya estaba predestinado que compartamos la misma senda, no sé si nuestros caminos se separarán en algún momento. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, que hay algún motivo por el que cruzamos en la vida, existe una razón por la que tus pasos marcaron mi senda.

Gracias por acompañarme en este extraño recorrido hasta ahora, y si llega el momento de separarnos, gracias por hacer mi senda lo que es contigo al lado. Espero saber que también hice impacto en tu sendero hasta ahora, porque queramos o no, cada persona deja su huella en nuestro recorrido. Tu dejaste marcas muy radiantes en mi corazón, me ayudaste a hacer de mi sendero uno muy placido para caminar.

Te agradezco que hayamos juntado nuestras sendas Craig, espero que podamos construir una más placentera para ambos.


	16. Cabaret

**16) Cabaret**

Durante el siglo XIX, pasadas las peores y más brutales guerras, la mayor diversión de los hombres solteros, además de disparar sus armas, eran los cabarets. Ahí podían encontrar mujeres, alcohol y diversión por un buen par de horas.

En el cabaret trabajan unos contados hombres que son los que se encargan del manejo del dinero y de las reparaciones en caso de haber alguna. Trabajan los tres rubios más apuestos del poblado, Butters Stotch, Kenny McCormick y Tweek Tweak, los tres son los que están encargo del lugar cuando los dueños no están, o sea el mayor tiempo.

El cabaret siempre se llenaba a eso de las 9 de la noche, especialmente los días jueves a sábado. Todos los chicos de su edad estaban ahí, todos disfrutaban la función de "Las tres" un número que se montaban las tres bailarinas de la ciudad, Red, Heidi y Bebe; cada una con sus cualidades.

Ese día era viernes, el show ya estaba empezando y el lugar estaba repleto. Los tres hombres iban de un lado al otro con algunas cuentas a pagar y otros con bebida para los clientes. A los tres que trabajaban ahí no les sorprendía tanto el espectáculo ´prque lo veían casi a diario cuando ellas ensayaban. Esa noche apareció otro contemporáneo de los tres rubios, un chico de ojos azul profundo y cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas, y una cara de pocos amigos.

A uno de los rubios en particular le tocó atenderlo, a Tweek. Al rubio le parecía intimidante a la vez que atrayente, así que no podía evitar tener pequeños temblores en todo el cuerpo al momento que aquel le dirigiese la palabra o la mirada misma.

-El mejor trago que tenga – pidió con un tono grueso y mirando fijamente a los orbes verdes.

-E-Enseguida – el rubio se retiró lo más rápido posible porque ese muchacho le producía revoloteos extraños en el pecho.

No tardó mucho en traer un whisky a las rocas, pero al llegar y notar que el azabache no le había quitado la vista desde el momento que se apartó de la mesa, se puso muy nervioso e hizo caer la bebida junto con él a los pies de la mesa.

-Hey… ¿Estas bien? – el cliente lo ayudó a levantarse.

-S-si, perdóneme iré a traerle otra bebida – el rubio intentó levantarse por sí mismo de manera muy rápida, y sin perder un segundo más salió disparado a la barra.

Lo que Tweek no notó es que hizo caer un collar que llevaba, un collar de oro en forma de doble T.

-¡Kenny! – llamaba el rubio neurótico a su amigo, quien se acercó al instante mientras secaba un vaso de cristal.

-¿Qué paso Tweek? – le preguntó al estar a su alcance. Tweek le contó lo sucedido y le pidió que llevara la bebida al muchacho de la mesa del fondo.

-Por favor Kenny, ya m-me da demasiada vergüenza volver ahí… - dijo avergonzado mientras le entregaba la bebida a su amigo quien se partía de la risa.

-Está bien jajaja está bien… Oh Dios Tweek eres un caso – al terminar de reírse, Kenny fue donde estaba el hombre de ojos profundos.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes que Kenny volviese con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

-¿Qué dijo? – Tweek estaba preocupado que el tipo lo vaya a golpear p algo del estilo.

-Pues… quiere verte Tweek – dijo el rubio coqueto mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿¡Qué!? – Dio un pequeño grito - ¿¡Por qué!? ¡No hice nada! – el de ojos verdes empezaba a desesperarse y empezó a tirar de sus cabellos.

-Dice que tiene algo tuyo – y sin nada más que decir, Kenny fue a ayudar a Butters con las botellas que irían a mostrador.

Tweek estaba nervioso a más no poder, se armó de valor y fue directamente a la mesa donde había hecho un pequeño escándalo.

-¿Q-quería verme? – llamó la atención del que estaba sentado en la mesa.

-Hiciste caer esto – Craig sacó el objeto dorado de su bolsillo.

-¡Oh por Dios! – Tweek sujetó su cuello donde se suponía que debería estar el objeto y recibió el mismo.

-Al parecer es importante, deberías tener más cuidado… - lo dijo mientras no despegaba la mirada del chico de temblores.

-Es de mis padres… **T** week **T** weak – el rubio dirigió una sonrisa al collar.

-¿Quién? – preguntó curioso el azabache.

-Oh, disculpe… Es mi nombre – guardó su preciada cadena en el bolsillo de su camisa – le debo una grande –

-No me trates como a un señor Tweek – rió el de ojos azules. Tweak se sonrojó al ver tal acto contrario a su faceta de malhumorado de momentos atrás.

-Entonces… Te debo una grande – sonrió al chico de la mesa.

-En ese caso acompáñame a beber este whisky – sacó un vaso más que al parecer se lo había pedido a Kenny sin que nadie lo notara.

-E-Está bien – tomó la invitación y se sentó con el chico que no conocía. Charlaron bastante. – ¿A qué se debe tu visita al pueblo?-

-Vine a ver a mi prima – contestó mientras terminaba su tercer vaso de Whisky.

-Oh, este es un buen lugar para encontrarse con varias personas – respondió Tweek al terminar el sorbo de su cuarto vaso.

-Ella trabaja aquí- comentó como si fuese algo obvio.

-¿Quién? – preguntó con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

-Rebecca Tucker… más conocida como Red – habló el pelinegro mientras apuntaba con el vaso al escenario donde estaba ella.

-Oh… pero no te preocupes, es solo bailarina – el rubio intentó aliviar el momento que a él le parecía incómodo.

-Solo dentro del bar – rio un poco al recordar las historias que se contaban de su prima.

-Con que Tucker ¿Verdad? –cambió de tema al notar como empezaban a hablar de esa forma.

-Craig Tucker para servirte – Craig le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón se le diera un vuelco.

-Un gusto Craig – respondió con una sonrisa para evitar que se note su nerviosismo, causando sin notarlo la misma reacción en el chico que estaba con él en la mesa.


	17. Burbujas

**17) Burbujas**

Ya pasaron al menos dos semanas desde el incidente con las estúpidas asiáticas, Tweek y yo empezamos a "salir" durante este período. Algo bueno es que éramos amigos antes de toda esta mierda así que es normal vernos a diario ahora. Los de mi grupo están de acuerdo con nuestra "relación", creo que ninguno se lo creía (ni siquiera nosotros dos).

Hoy fuimos todos a casa de Token, fuimos a jugar a su patio con los nuevos juguetes que le trajeron sus padres. Yo me voy con las naves espaciales que trajeron, Clyde se queda con la pelota de futbol americano y juega con Token, y Jimmy y Tweek empiezan a jugar con la máquina de hacer burbujas.

Parece divertido, ellos están haciendo burbujas grandes. Tweek se metió dentro de una al explotar la grande formó burbujas más pequeñas que se quedaron en su rostro y cabello. Se lo ve muy feliz, quisiera ir a hacer burbujas con ellos; hacer muchas burbujas más para que podamos correr debajo de ellas, y al terminar de jugar me gustaría explotar las pequeñas burbujas que se formaron en su rubio puntiagudo cabello.

-¿Craig? – Clyde y Token aparecieron de la nada y estaban parados al lado mío.

-¿Qué? – les dirijo el hermoso y clásico dedo medio.

-Te quedaste mirando a Tweek amigo – me dijo Token ocultando su risa.

-No… - intenté evitarlo, mi cara empezó a arderme del sonrojo.

-Está bien que te pase eso cuando ves a la persona que te gusta Craig – me dijo ésta vez Clyde con un tono fraternal.

-Hmm… - pensé un poco acerca de lo que me dijo Clyde, puede que haya algo de razón en eso.

-No te hagas al sordo Craig – molestó esta vez el dueño de casa.

-Al parecer me empiezan a gustar mucho las burbujas… - dije de manera inconsciente mientras volví la vista a aquellos dos que juegan entre aquel líquido transparente, específicamente al de cabellos dorados y sin quererlo dibujé una pequeña sonrisa.


	18. Jarrón

**18) Jarrón**

Existe una historia de cierto monasterio en las lejanas montañas, en la cual intervenía a un par de monjes, un jarrón y una flor.

Se dice que en ese lejano lugar montañés había un monasterio bastante reconocido, donde tenían a un moje Guardián que tenía a todos bajo control. Él era el encargado de la seguridad y del bienestar del monasterio, era el más cercano al Gran Maestro.

El Gran maestro era un muchacho relativamente joven como para haber ascendido a tal plano espiritual, tenía alrededor de 25 años. Tenía grandes ojos verdes, cabello rubio algo despeinado y una blanca piel que reflejaba juventud. Era el monje más querido del monasterio, siempre ayudaba a los novatos y se quedaba a meditar con el Monje Guardián.

Una tranquila mañana el monje guardián amaneció sin vida, a partir de ello se hicieron todos los monjes hicieron los rituales de despedida necesarios. Después del tiempo de luto se empezó a buscar al que asumiría tan importante puesto.

El Gran Maestro convocó a todos los pertenecientes al monasterio para elegir al que ocuparía el honroso lugar del Guardián. Con mucha tranquilidad, el de cabellos dorados se dirigió al medio de todos y puso un jarrón de porcelana con un detalle finísimo y una muy delicada flor dentro de él. Al finalizar el armado, se dirigió a todos los presentes.

\- _He aquí el problema. Asumirá el puesto de Honorable Guardián de nuestro monasterio el primer monje que lo resuelva –_

Los demás miraban asombrados desde sus lugares. Formulando muchísimas preguntas para resolver lo planteado. Era una imagen que reflejaba simpleza y belleza al mismo tiempo ¿Tendría eso algo que ver? ¿Podría ser una representación de la vida? ¿Una forma de vida? ¿La hermosura y simpleza del ser? ¿Será acaso algo más simple?

Un monje de ojos azules y ceño siempre fruncido se levantó de su lugar hacia el jarrón. Aquel moje tenía una fascinación más allá de admiración al Gran Maestro, algo así como un cariño más allá del fraternal. Se acercó y tomando una espada, llegó frente al Gran Maestro y destrozó la escena en mil pedazos.

El monje se quedó en su lugar mirando al gran Maestro esperando por una respuesta, que recibió junto con una curvatura de labios.

 _\- Alguien se ha atrevido no sólo a dar solución al problema, sino a eliminarlo. Honremos a nuestro nuevo Guardián del Monasterio._


	19. Lazos

**N/A:** Me disculpo por estar ausente la mitad de Octubre :'v sé que no hay alguna excusa que lo valga T.T pero estaba con un montón de trabajos y no pude escribir como se debe... Pero les traigo capítulos hechos con todo el kokoro :3 espero que les guste.

 **ximencha:** me encanta que siempre estes pendiente de estas hitorias :3 Gracias

Al igual a todos aquellos que siguen, les gusta y leen estas locuras Gracias :'3

 **19) Lazos**

En la época de los reyes y los más prósperos reinos, habían dos de ellos que estaban en las últimas negociaciones para impedir una guerra. Ambos reinos tenían sus pros y sus contras al enfrentarse directamente. El primer Reino no era el más grande, pero poseía a los mejores estrategas y una muy grande cantidad de armas y barcos para cualquier situación. En cambio el otro Reino era de comerciantes con una muy fértil tierra, y las mejores medicinas de la región. Lo que un reino poseía, el otro lo escaseaba. No se irían a una guerra absurda por el hecho de eso, en cambio hicieron un acuerdo que dejaría a ambos Reinos totalmente satisfechos.

-Mi Señor, el Rey Tucker ya viene en camino – un vasallo le entregó una carta que tenia de sello el escudo de los Tucker.

-Envía a los sirvientes a alistar la sección oeste del castillo con los mejores adornos que podamos ofrecerles, la vajilla de plata, los cristales más brillantes y la tela para sus cortinas y habitaciones debe ser la que está hecha con la mejor seda del reino… El Señor de tierras vecinas se quedará por unos días en el castillo – le decía el Rey Tweak al súbdito que tenía en frente mientras terminaba de leer la carta que había sido enviada.

-Como usted desee – dio una reverencia y se retiró.

-Espero que todo salga bien con las negociaciones Querido – le decía la Reina. Ellos eran de cabellos castaños claros y de ojos como dos orbes verdes, de la mujer más claros que los ojos del hombre.

-Todo estará bien, es algo infalible - él le dio un corto beso en la frente para tranquilizar sus preocupaciones – Pero si no resulta… hay que prepararnos para lo peor… - esto lo dijo mirando a la otra silla que estaba al lado de ellos dos.

-Tweek, confiamos en ti… eres la esperanza del reino – su madre lo miró con suavidad, con dulzura en la voz.

-Hijo, haz tu mejor esfuerzo – esta vez su padre le puso su mano en el hombro para darle fuerzas, ambos tenían su confianza puesta en su hijo.

-L-Lo haré – les devolvió la mirada con determinación, con la cara de un hombre decidido por cumplir una misión muy importante.

"¡ _Es mucha presión!_ " era lo único que cruzaba la mente del rubio de 19 años de edad, futuro heredero de las tierras de sus padres.

Un par de días después ya se escuchaban los caballos y los súbditos provenientes del reino vecino. Los que vivían en las cercanías del castillo (condes y marqueses) fueron a recibir a los de su misma posición a la entrada del castillo. Los vasallos dentro del castillo iban de un lado para el otro para terminar con los preparativos del gran banquete que estaban preparando para llegada de la familia real vecina.

Los carruajes se detuvieron, las trompetas reales sonaron y los sirvientes de los Tucker se hacían a un lado para darles el paso a sus Señores. Las puertas de la entrada del castillo estaban abiertas, siendo perfumadas con óleo de la mejor calidad, la fila de súbditos también estaba con regalos a los recién llegados.

Ambos reyes salieron con su familia casi al mismo tiempo. El primer paso lo dio el Rey Tweak, saliendo con una gran sonrisa por las puertas de su enorme castillo, estaba con sus mejores vestimentas, una capa digna del rey con la tierra más fértil de la región con un saco verde oscuro y pantalones de color beis, al igual que su esposa e hijo. Ella llevaba el cabello en un moño alto y la cara con un fuerte labial rojo, y un vestido largo de un tono azul celeste y el heredero estaba con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y con un traje muy parecido al de su padre, obviando claro la capa y la corona, el color que llevaba destacaba su tez clara y tiernas pecas en su rostro.

El que dio el paso siguiente era el Rey Tucker, avanzó solemnemente entre los súbditos con una cara seria, digna del reino con mejor armamento de la región; detrás de él caminaban su esposa y dos hijos. Ella llevaba su rubio cabello en un medio moño, dejando su cabello libre al viento, un maquillaje bastante suave con los labios de un tono durazno y un vestido color verde con detalles blancos que acentuaba perfectamente las curvas de la mujer. La hija tenía el cabello recogido en una especie de coleta y un vestido largo del color de la Reina Tweak, ella al igual que su madre llevaba un maquillaje bastante suave. Y finalmente, el hijo heredero del trono, tenía su cabello peinado a un lado y un traje azul oscuro que resaltaba su blanca piel, y un pantalón de un tono parecido al blanco.

-Es un honor Sr. Tucker – el Rey hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los invitados – Al igual que es un placer Sra. Tucker – en otra reverencia besó el dorso de la mano de la reina vecina.

-De la misma forma Mr. Tweak, Mrs. Tweak – el rey con rostro intimidante se arrodilló ante los Reyes de las tierras en las que estaban.

-Pasemos, ahí podremos conocer a toda la familia – el de cabellos castaños les dedicó una sincera sonrisa y los invitó a pasar.

-Será un placer – sin nada más que decir, ambas familias reales entraron al castillo.

-Es un maravilloso festín Mr. Tweak - felicitó el de cabellos naranjas.

-Es maravillosa su compañía – contestó con el mismo entusiasmo de antes.

-Esto debió haberse hecho varios años atrás – dijo el jefe de los Tucker levantando la copa que tenía como una forma de decir "Salud".

-Unir los reinos será la mejor manera de mantener todo esto a flote – respondió el gesto imitándolo.

Los hijos del reino vecino se vieron entre sí confundidos, al parecer no sabían nada. Sus miradas confundidas fueron a parar en el hijo único de los reyes dueños del castillo. El rubio estaba perfectamente sentado y comiendo sus alimentos como todo un príncipe digno de la realeza, lo que acababan de decir los reyes no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Al finalizar la comida, ambas parejas reales fueron a un cuarto de juntas para terminar los tratados entre ambas tierras. Los tres príncipes se quedaron en la sala principal, Tweek se había ofrecido personalmente a darles un recorrido por el castillo, para mostrarles exactamente donde se quedarían.

Tampoco habían sido presentados formalmente entre ellos, solo a los padres. Era una buena oportunidad de conocer a su futura pareja…

-Es un gran deleite tenerlos en mi morada, permítanme presentarme con toda la formalidad debida – "¡Eso! Sigue así Tweek, muéstrales que eres más que un manojo de nervios" – Yo soy el Príncipe Tweek Tweak, siéntanse en la total libertad de llamarme por mi nombre – en una reverencia para la Princesa Tucker, el rubio le depositó un tierno y delicado beso.

-Oh… vaya, yo soy a princesa Ruby Tucker… Es igualmente un enorme gusto – la muchacha de no más de 16 años dio una reverencia y su rostro se tiñó de un suave rosado.

-Al igual que tú, soy el Príncipe Tucker, Craig Tucker para ser más precisos - Al Príncipe le estiró la mano para estrecharla; el rubio sintió algo en lo profundo de sus tripas, haciendo que se sonrojara de una forma extrema. El de cabellos negros noche lo miró con extrañeza, Tweek terminó el agarre lo más pronto posible.

-P-Pasen por aquí – se volteó rápidamente al pasillo que daba a la sección oeste. "¡¿Qué carajos fue eso!?" era una sensación de vergüenza y a la vez acalorada que lo sacaba de sus casillas "¡Compórtate Tweek!", se volteó un poco para ver a los hermanos Tucker, especialmente al mayor.

A diferencia de toda su familia, Craig Tucker tenía el cabello oscuro, negro para ser más específicos. Era algo largo, al igual que el de él mismo, debía tener casi su misma edad (lo intuía por su estatura parecida o igual a la de él). Su rostro tranquilo y sus manos en el bolsillo del saco lleno de adornos dorados, la mirada y facciones neutras en su rostro, como si todo le valiera una mierda…

Los ojos azules chocaron de golpe con la mirada verde que lo observaba. Tweek volteó a toda velocidad, con el rostro parecido al color de las rosas que tenían en su jardín; más rojas que la sangre misma.

-¿Es aquí donde nos quedaremos verdad, Tweek? – la pregunta de Ruby lo sacó de su estado de vergüenza, y se volteó hacia ella con el rostro aun ardiéndole de lo roja que estaba.

-Así es Princesa Tucker, y será un honor el poder mostrarles el castillo para que les sea más fácil el moverse por él – le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro, sin darse cuenta que su rostro seguía sonrosado.

-Dime Ruby, me gusta mi nombre – le devolvió el gesto de la sonrisa, al parecer ella pensaba que el sonrojo se debía a ella – Gracias por mostrarnos el castillo –

-La servidumbre debería hacer este trabajo, a nosotros no nos concierne – respondió el mayor de los Tucker al escuchar lo que Tweak le decía a su hermana.

-Prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta Craig, es mejor dejar…

-No te conferí el permiso para hablarme como si fuese tu súbdito, para ti y para cualquier otro soy el príncipe Tucker – interrumpió de golpe lo que decía el rubio.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas Príncipe Tucker – miró con algo de miedo por el tono que había empleado el INVITADO con él, toda la vergüenza se esfumó por arte de magia.

-No le hagas caso Tweek, Craig es un idiota – Ruby se volteó para sacarle el dedo medio – Síguenos explicando – ella se sujetó del brazo del rubio quien se quedó sorprendido por el trato que se tenían entre ambos hermanos.

-Claro que si Ruby, como le explicaba al Príncipe Tucker, los sirvientes han estado bastante ocupados con las preparaciones para su llegada – Tweek miraba como algunos seguían podando el inmenso jardín y otros limpiando las altísimas ventanas del palacio en el que vivían – Es mejor dejarlos descansar por ahora –

-Eso es muy estúpido, si me preguntas a mí, los sirvientes están para servir, no para ser servidos. Perderás respeto por parte de ellos – dijo otra vez con su tono nasal y enojado.

-Hay bastantes formas de gobernar, yo prefiero que el respeto provenga desde los altos estatus hasta el más insignificante vendedor de frutas – al parecer los ideales de Tweek y Craig eran muy diferentes.

-Ignóralo Tweek, es solo un idiota – apretó más el brazo del príncipe que estaba a su lado.

Tweek les mostró su sección, las salas de estar, los comedores y obviamente los dormitorios; las entradas a los jardines y les dijo los horarios que la servidumbre pasaba a recoger los dormitorios, los horarios de la comida, etc.

-Con su permiso – Tweak ofreció una reverencia y se quiso retirar a sus aposentos, estaba agotado de escuchar las cosas tan estúpidas que salían de la boca del heredero de los Tucker.

-Espera Tweak – le dijo Craig, mientras lo sujetó de la solapa de su saco - ¿Dónde se encontraba el observatorio que mencionaste al entrar? – le preguntó recordando que una sala de estar de la sección oeste del castillo tenía un pequeño observatorio con bastante literatura sobre las estrellas, y un "telescopio" de la era.

Tweek volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación, un tipo de descarga eléctrica que lo recorría desde los pies hasta el último cabello en su cabeza. Volteó hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro, soltó el agarre de forma brusca y le dijo con un tono severo – Para usted Príncipe Tucker, soy el Príncipe Tweak. Me temo que yo les mostré todas las instalaciones con suma delicadeza y precisión, yo NO soy su sirviente; puede pedirle a Ruby que se lo enseñe, ya que ella sí prestó atención al recorrido que les brindé de la forma más amable – sin dejar de sonreír, Tweek se volteó y se retiró a descansar.

Craig se quedó seco en su lugar, ese hombre se había dignado a hablarle como si ignorara su realeza. Una sensación electrizante lo recorrió en la totalidad de su cuerpo, un leve calor empezaba a invadir su rostro.

-Ya verás cabrón… - dijo en voz baja mientras formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

La tarde no tardó mucho en caer, el par de parejas reales salieron con notoria satisfacción de la pequeña reunión que habían tenido. Fuera de la sala los sirvientes ya estaban disponiendo la larga mesa para la cena. Los Reyes Tucker fueron guiados a sus respectivas habitaciones para que pudieran descansar y cambiar su vestimenta.

Al cabo de una hora y media, ambas familias estaban sentadas en la mesa con otro banquete preparado con los frutos de la tierra fértil de los Tweak. Los reyes reían y charlaban, la menor de los Tucker no dejaba de hablarle y coquetearle al príncipe del reino, y el heredero Tucker miraba con una sonrisa de lado al de ojos verdes sentado al lado de su hermana menor.

Tweek lo notaba de reojo, pero no hizo nada y prefirió creer que el sonrojo que tenía en el rostro era provocado por la chica de cabellos anaranjados y no por la mirada azul profunda que estaba clavada en él.

-Fue una magnífica velada Mr. Richard, será un honor el estar en su residencia estos días – con una corta reverencia con la comida, el rey agradeció.

-Es un gusto Sr. Thomas – ambos reyes un poco ebrios rieron. La mirada severa de las reinas los pusieron en su lugar.

-Debido a su grata visita, hemos organizado un baile invitando a ambos reinos. Mañana en la noche será realizado en este mismo salón – avisó la reina de cabellos castaños.

-Es un gran orgullo poder participar en el mismo – respondió la reina de cabellos rubios.

-Hemos de retirarnos para poder descansar, con permiso – la Sra. Tweak se levantó de la mesa llevándose con ella al rey.

-Madre, yo me quedaré a hacerles compañía a nuestros invitados – avisó Tweek, se quedaría a disfrutar de la compañía de Ruby por un momento más.

-Claro que sí cariño – sin nada más que decir, ella se retiró.

-Nosotros también nos retiraremos, con su permiso muchachos – Laura Tucker también se llevó a su esposo a su habitación – no se queden despiertos hasta tan tarde –

-¿Quieren ir al jardín? Desde allí el cielo es lo más claro y hermoso que podremos ver – les dijo entusiasmado, cruzando la mirada con Craig por primera vez en la noche, haciendo que el otro desviara su mirada.

-¡Claro que si! – casi gritó entusiasmada la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haberme negado la entrada al observatorio.

-En ningún momento te la negué, fuiste tú el que no quiso prestar atención al momento en el que les mostré as salas – Los tres salían del salón comedor y se dirigían al jardín posterior, mientras los dos mayores seguían discutiendo.

-Se nota que eres un hombre bastante maduro "Príncipe Tweak" – Craig molestaba, diciendo el apellido del príncipe en un tono de burla.

-Al menos no soy un idiota que no sabe cómo tratar a su gente – respondió con molestia.

-Pero si se tratar bien a mis invitados – siguió el Tucker.

-Y no sabes ser un invitado decente… eso dice mucho – Tweek seguía atacando con brutalidad.

-Tú no sabes ser un buen anfitrión Tweek Tweak, me pregunto qué clase de rey podría ser un tipo como tú –

-Mejor que tú claro que si –

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, las estrellas brillaban con una hermosa intensidad. Pero la única que las apreciaba era Ruby "Vaya que si son hermosas… si no fuera por estos dos idiotas este sería un momento perfecto para escribir poesía" pensaba la muchacha, mientras tenía los ruidos de la estúpida pelea de fondo. Se cansó al cabo de una hora y se fue a dormir.

-Me voy a dormir, me gustaría decir que fue una hermosa noche pero… –

-¡Jajaja! Se nota Príncipe Tucker, se nota que eres un gran ejemplo –

-Mejor que tú es claro, tú no tienes con quien compararte –

-Tengo más tiempo para hablar con mi gente –

-Por favor, eso es estúpido –

Ruby fue silenciada por los argumentos de esos dos, ninguno de ellos era algo interesantes, o lo suficientemente fuerte como para iniciar una pelea, así que solo los dejo solos – Buenas noches idiotas – gritó desde lejos antes de llegar a los pasillos.

-Ves, ni tu hermana te soporta – rio Tweek, vaya que aquel chico lo hacía sentir extraño, enojado, avergonzado y… sumamente atraído.

-Ya se hartó de ti maldito imbécil – respondió con sorna. Este rubio no podía quedarse callado, siempre respondiéndole, dándole pelea… Mierda que quería que ese cosquilleo en cierta área se clamara para poder lanzarse a los golpes con este imbécil.

-Oh si, claro… es obvio que no soporta al berrinchudo "Craig" – lo último lo dijo en un tono borlón.

-Al menos mi nombre no suena como el de un maldito perro "Tweek, ven aquí muchacho" – Craig hizo gestos de alimentar a un perro.

-¡Eres un idiota Tucker! – Tweek se descontroló y se abalanzó sobre el de cabellos oscuros. Lo hizo rodar junto con él por una pequeña colina, chocando ambos con la base de un árbol.

-Te mataré imbécil – Craig lo sujetó de la solapa y lo estampó contra el árbol " _Se ve tan bien así… ¡Mierda porque esto me hace sentir así!_ ". Un pequeño quejido, que era más como un gemido salió de los labios del rubio. Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par para mirarse mutuamente.

-Q-Quítate de encima –intentó mover al chico que tenía encima, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el bulto que empezaba a crecer en sus pantalones _"¡¿Por qué coños me estoy poniendo así por este… este idiota?"._

-No quiero – le dijo de manera fría, y empezaba a acercarse al rostro extremadamente caliente del que tenía debajo.

-T-Te lo prometo s-si no te levantas… t-t e partiré la cara – la cara de Tweek le ardía de vergüenza " _Mierda Mierda… si me ve así estaré jodido_ ".

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? – la sonrisa de Tucker se alargó, y una de sus manos sujetó el rostro de Tweek – Al parecer te está gustando – lo acercó y lo miró fijamente, al acercarlo un poco la luz de la luna le daba directamente en la cara, dejando a la luz sus bellos ojos verdes, sus tiernas pecas y su enorme sonrojo.

No lo contuvo mucho más, Tucker ya estaba devorando esos carnosos labios rosados. Al inicio Tweek estaba paralizado, pero a medida que el beso continuaba, tomaba intensidad y a la vez que le daba pequeños mordiscos a los labios del de cabello negro. Le sujetó del cabello, Tweek lo separó por falta de aire, ahora era la cara de él la que estaba a la luz de la luna. Estaba rojo a más no poder, su respiración agitada sus ojos azules brillando de lujuria.

-Tú también lo estas disfrutando… Craig – dijo con una voz totalmente seductora, pasando directamente a atacarse los labios mutuamente.

Cayeron al suelo y sintieron sus cuerpos, ambos estaban igual de impacientes por lo que vendría después. El que empezó acariciando el cuerpo ajeno fue el mayor de los Tucker, sacó la parte superior de las vestiduras del rubio y el rubio le imitó poco después. Los torsos desnudos les hacía sentir esas sensaciones eléctricas que tanto les fascinaba ahora, las marcas rosas de los pechos de ambos fueron acariciadas, ambos dejaron su marca en el cuerpo del otro.

Eran como animales, desesperados por consumir esta ardiente sensación que los invadía. Lo hicieron, ambos se hicieron uno. Los fuertes sonidos no podían llegar al catillo, los gemidos húmedos, su notorio sudor en todo el cuerpo… Eran todo, menos de la realeza, eran plenos.

Esa noche fue una de las muchas que le siguieron.

Al día siguiente les preguntaron por las marcas en sus cuerpos. Ambos dijeron que se habían agarrado a golpes jugando, ambos sabían que no le podían contar a nadie.

Todo el día estuvieron juntos con Ruby, contemplando las maravillas que Tweek les seguía mostrando de su castillo. Tucker escondía una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que escuchaba hablar al anfitrión.

Después del almuerzo, todos empezaban a alistarse para el gran baile. Todos menos dos jóvenes Príncipes. Querían dejar en claro que lo que pasó anoche no volvería a pasar.

-Ven, éste es el salón de observación de astros – Tweek lo llevó al observatorio.

Había un gran telescopio, mapas estelares pegados en las paredes y una enorme estantería con una cantidad incontable de libros. En el escritorio había planos a medio realizar.

-Es bastante grande… al igual que esta colección de libros – Craig estaba maravillado por la enorme cantidad de cosas que habían en ese lugar, pero sabía la verdadera intención detrás de esto.

-L-Lo de anoche fue algo muy… muy – Tweek fue interrumpido.

-Antes de empezar con tu mierda… ¿Me puedes enseñar bien este lugar? – le pidió antes de empezar con esa incómoda conversación.

-C-claro – asintió Tweek, le mostró las investigaciones que él había hecho cuando era más niño, los libros, las constelaciones que había en su libro de apuntes.

-Te gusta bastante este de los astros… - comentó el azabache al escuchar todo el conocimiento que vertían los labios de su acompañante.

-Es algo que me obligaron a aprender desde muy pequeño… - dijo con algo de nostalgia al mirar tantos libros.

-Por el contrario, en mi familia me obligaron a aprender el arte de la guerra – dijo en el mismo tono el invitado.

-Si… vi cicatrices en tu… en tu cuerpo anoche… - esto Tweek lo dijo mientras lo pensaba, solo salió de sus labios sin saber lo que decía, provocando un enorme sonrojo.

-Jaja las marcas son las mejores muestras de interés – dijo con una risa que el rubio le pareció la más tierna del puto mudo.

-Ja… ¿A-Ahora es el momento de ha-hablar? – preguntó Tweak, con el sonrojo cubriéndole las orejas.

-No te diré que no me gustó – empezó a soltar palabras el pelinegro – Tampoco negaré que fue algo de lo más extraño… Pero sé que es algo prohibido, algo que solo perjudicará a ambos reinos – su rostro reflejó una mueca parecida a la del dolor.

-Craig… -Tweek se acercó un poco más a él. Tucker decía las mismas palabras que inundaban su mente y corazón, y le dolía tano como a él.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no sonrió así… Gracias a ti maldito idiota – sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas – No me importa no ser correspondido, no me importa el ser casi desconocidos, lo único que tengo claro ahora mismo es que no quiero alejarte de mí… - las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-No… no llores Craig – Tweek se acercó y tomó su rostro, Craig estaba sentado en el escritorio y el rubio levantó su rostro entre sus manos.

Se miraron con intensidad, casi no se conocían, lo único que habían hecho era discutir y coger… ¿Por qué esto se sentía como algo tan real? Como algo que estaba predestinado a pasar, los dos son hombres ¡Es inaudito! Pero a la vez es tan perfecto para ellos. Tienen una punzada en el corazón al saber que tendrán que separarse… ¡Es estúpido! ¡Está prohibido!... Se han enamorado de la forma más estúpida posible…

Después de unos segundos, Tweek se lanzó a los labios del príncipe invitado. Ambos empezaron a subir la intensidad de sus caricias, tomarse sin tanta desesperación como anoche. Ahora fueron más sensaciones, ambos descubrían el cuerpo del otro con total interés.

Eso no hizo que su encuentro sea menos destructivo. El escritorio quedó repleto de fluidos corporales, los planos rotos al igual que algunos adornos de porcelana. Hicieron caer varios libros al estamparse contra la librería. Y finalmente terminaron en la alfombra, que al igual que el escritorio, quedó hecha un desastre.

-Ya debe ser hora del baile… - decía un cansado rubio, con el cabello hecho una maraña.

-Si… que puta mierda… - respondió el azabache que yacía acostado al lado del príncipe hijo único.

-Tenemos que ir - se levantó a buscar sus ropas, sabía que esa noche era importante para ambos reinos.

-¿Por qué?... Es aburrido a morir – se incorporó para ver a su amante vistiéndose – Quedémonos aquí – propuso en un ronroneo.

-Me encantaría – le tiró una sonrisa que desapareció al momento de recordar su responsabilidad – Hoy debo pedirle la mano a tu hermana – avisó mientras le pasaba su ropa al Tucker.

-Oh… vaya, eso era muy obvio – Craig empezó a vestirse.

-¿No te molesta? – pregunto el rubio al sentirlo tan tranquilo.

-Claro que si me molesta – terminó de colocarse los pantalones y se dirigió con el rubio –Pero hay lazos más fuertes que una estúpida boda arreglada. Sin nada más que agregar, le planto un suave beso en los labios.


	20. Pegamento

**20) Pegamento**

Era un día normal en la secundaria de South Park, todos los grupos de la infancia eran los mismos en la adolescencia. Todos salían por las puertas hacia sus casas, algunos hablaban de las tareas, otros de los proyectos, otros de la pelea que se formó en el último curso, otros hablaban de las fiestas del fin de semana… un día normal.

-La siguiente yo mismo te partiré la puta cara – decía Stan que sujetaba las cosas de Kyle.

-Ven ahora si quieres marica – Craig lo incitó a seguir peleando, cosa que no logró.

-Y eres tú quien lo dice… - se volteó y se fue con sus amigos a casa.

-Eres un maldito exagerado… - dijo molesto Tweek que caminaba por delante.

-Claro, yo soy el exagerado – Tucker volteó los ojos en señal de molestia por lo que decía su pareja.

-¡Golpeaste al pobre de Kyle sin siquiera saber que estaba pasando! – intentó hacerlo entrar en razón al recordarle lo que había hecho.

-Bien, defiende a Broflovski, yo soy el malvado – empezó a discutir con Tweek – Además tu hiciste lo mismo con Kenny hace unos meses –

-¡Tú estabas actuando sospechoso! – Gritó con frustración – Me vale… no quiero pelear ahora Craig –

-Pues tú estabas con las manos en la masa –

FLASHBACK

Craig Tucker no había llegado a clases y tenían clase de taller en la mañana. Tweek no había llevado nada más que pegamento a la clase porque se suponía que Craig llevaría el resto.

Tweek estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, pero el grupo de Stan se acercó a ofrecerle ayuda.

-Hey Tweek – el primero en hablar fue Stan - ¿Qué paso viejo? –

-Craig no vino y él tiene todo el material… ¡Uggh! Me echarán de la clase ¡Ngh! Mis padres se enfadarán – Tweek empezaba a elevar la voz.

-Tranquilo Tweek – ahora habló Kyle - ¿Quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo? Mi "mejor amigo" se irá con su novia y yo no le prestaré ni un solo clavo – le sonrió a Tweek, y sorprendentemente lo tranquilizó.

-¡Vamos viejo! Por favor préstame el material – Stan rogó a du pelirrojo amigo. Pero recibió una sonrisa tenebrosa con un dedo medio.

-Sentémonos Tweek, el profesor llegará en cualquier momento – Kyle se fue con el rubio a su mesa de trabajo.

Mientras el profesor les explicaba el armado de un pequeño armado, Tweek le agradeció a Kyle por tomarlo cuando no tenía nada.

-K-Kyle, muchas gracias… te debo una viejo - le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-No hay de qué Tweek, para eso estamos los amigos – ese pequeño acto, tan simple como ser agradecido, o dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, hizo que el corazón le lata de alegría.

-T-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que seamos los mejores – dijo con entusiasmo en la voz, levantando un poco uno de sus puños.

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen de joder! Bien, después de pegar con el pegamento especial para madera la cuarta pieza al… - el profesor los regañó como años antes.

-Sáquenlos para que los maricas puedan salir a besarse – dijo Cartman, molestando como era de costumbre.

-Oh e-espero que Cr-Craig no escuche e-eso… - dijo Butters de fondo, haciendo que la sangre le arda al rubio de ojos verdes.

-¡Jum! – refunfuñó Tweek al escuchar el nombre de su novio, que lo había dejado solo el día de hoy.

-Tranquilo, no les hagas caso Tweek – Kyle se le acercó a su oído para susurrarle, lo tranquilizó además con una de sus sonrisas supernovas.

-B-Bien – el rubio devolvió el gesto.

Pasaron media hora de taller sin ningún problema. Para sorpresa del judío, Tweek era muy bueno para el armado de cosas a pesar de ser un manojo de nervios. Y para sorpresa del cafenoimano, Kyle era bastante paciente al darle explicaciones y ayudarlo cuando no podía hacer algo.

-Yo sostengo esto ahí, tu clávalo Tweek – el pelirrojo agarró la madera principal para juntarla con el soporte principal de su armado.

-Gracias Kyle – con los lentes de seguridad bien puestos empezó a martillar las piezas de metal hacia la madera.

-Bien, ahora hay que adherir las piezas a las pequeñas compuertas con el pegamento de madera – le decía Kyle a su compañero mientras leía el manual de instrucciones para el taller.

-Yo traje bastante pegamento – avisó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz de poder aportar en el trabajo – déjame buscarlo en mi maleta –

-Claro Tweek, muchas gracias – respondió Kyle con amabilidad. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Tweek dejó caer su maleta al suelo de forma rápida – ¿Estás bien Tweek? – se acercó rápidamente para ver que su compañero no se había hecho daño.

-Me… me ensucié con el pegamento… - respondió el rubio a la vez que sentía como el judío le sujetaba la cadera para mirarlo y ver que no se había hecho daño.

-No te preocupes Tweek, tenemos que ir rápido a la enfermería para ver si tienen algún solvente para esto – lo tranquilizaba con su suave voz mientras lo dirigía a la puerta.

-No me gusta esta sensación… ¡ARGH! – Tweek empezó a sacudirse el pantalón y parte de su abdomen, embarrándolo más de pegamento.

-¡No, Tweek! Te pegarás a tu ropa – al intentar detenerlo, la mano de Kyle terminó en el pantalón de Tweek; y una de las manos de Tweek se quedaron en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Por el movimiento de Tweek por sacarse el pegamento en las manos, el pegamento secó de forma más rápida y ambos no pudieron despegarse para nada.

-Lo-Lo siento Kyle – Tweek seguía intentando despegarse del torso de su amigo – N-No era mi intensión que te quedaras pegado a mí – el rubio era cuidadoso de no moverse demás porque la mano de su amigo estaba justo a un costado de su muslo, rosando sus genitales de forma peligrosa.

-No hay problema, yo debí saberlo también… Discúlpame – el de cabellos rojos también estaba avergonzado por la posición en la que quedaron – Debemos decirle al maestro para que nos deje ir rápido a la enfermería – le dijo a su amigo, quien estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

Ambos se dirigieron con el profesor, quien los mandó a la enfermería con su típica frase de: "¡Eso les pasa por estar jodiendo!".

-Oh Dios, Oh Dios… espero que puedan separarnos – decía cada vez más intranquilo el rubio.

-Todo estará bien amigo, tu confía en mi – otra vez intentaba tranquilizarlo, porque mientras más se movía el rubio, más podía sentir cierto aspecto del cuerpo de su acompañante.

Llegaron a la enfermería quien les hizo esperar para ir a buscar si tenía algún tipo de solvente para ese tipo de "Accidente".

-Bien… definitivamente esto se agrega a una de las cosas más raras que me pasó este año jaja – Kyle reía tranquilo para evitar cualquier tipo de incomodidad entre ellos dos.

-Eres muy bueno Kyle, incluso Craig se hubiera molestado por esto… Soy muy torpe a veces, lo siento – Tweek estaba avergonzado por lo que pasaba, y sentía que tenía toda la responsabilidad por ello.

-No no no, soy tu amigo Tweek, pasamos por peores cosas cuando éramos más pequeños. Esta es solo una tontería – otra vez el señor amabilidad, el señor bondad – Así que no te pongas así ¿Si? – lo intentó abrazar para calmarlo, el pegamento estaba seco, así que no habría problema alguno.

La camilla se tambaleó, intentaron darse apoyo con la cortina para no caer al suelo y ésta se rompió, haciéndoles caer de golpe a ambos en el suelo. Tweek recibió mayor parte de impacto, porque cayó debajo de Kyle, Kyle se lastimó el brazo libre al caer con ese para amortiguar la caída.

-¡Mierda! – se escuchó fuertemente en la sala de enfermería – Lo siento Tweek, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al intentar incorporarse.

-¡Ngh!... Mhgg… - Tweek había expresiones raras en su rostro y soltaba quejidos cada tanto.

-Viejo lo siento, te lastimé… déjame levantarme – sin darse cuenta, el apoyo que estaba teniendo, era el muslo de Tweek, presionando un área muy sensible.

-N-No… te muevas… Kyle… - esto último lo reconoció de inmediato, no eran quejidos los que salían de los labios de Tweek, ¡Eran putos gemidos! Kyle estaba presionando muy fuerte.

-¡Dios cuanto lo siento! – Kyle dio otro empujón al área que empezaba a reaccionar e hizo que esta vez, con el impulso tomado, Tweek quedara encima de él; sintiendo en su totalidad lo que había provocado en su amigo.

-¡M-Mierda! – Ahora Tweek podía sentir perfectamente la mano de su amigo sobre sus partes, y también podía sentir las partes de su amigo… Dios esto se estaba escapando de las manos demasiado rápido…

-Tweek… por lo más sagrado que tengas… i-intenta levantarte sin moverte mucho… - Kyle también empezaba a tomar un tono rosado, el reaccionaba ante un contacto tan directo.

-S-Si… lo haré – Tweek se impulsó con su mano libre y logró apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, separando la tormentosa fricción que estaba empezando a surgir entre ambos cuerpos.

-¡Si! ¡Eso es Tweek, sigue así! – lo animaba Kyle al tener un poco más de distancia.

-¡Si Tweek, sigue! –

Ambos se helaron hasta los huesos al escuchar al dueño de la voz. Era nada más y nada menos que Craig Tucker, el novio de Tweek.

-C-Craig… - la voz temblorosa de Kyle no hizo más que empeorar las cosas, las manos de Tweek flaquearon, dejándolos en la posición anterior.

-Ja… - Craig se acercó a ellos, parecía que los ayudaría – Te mataré Broflovski – sus ojos estaban reflejando a un completo psicópata, más aun con la macabra sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

-¡Craig deja que te expliquemos la situación! – el que gritó fue el rubio, quien intentaba evitar que su novio hiciera algo estúpido.

Craig no le prestó atención y levantó de la solapa al judío, quien no despegaba el agarre de Tweek igual que Tweek no desprendía su agarre con Kyle.

-Esto es fácil de solucionar – Craig sacó un muy afilado estilete de su maleta para talleres y sin quitar la mirada de maníaco, fue directamente al par indefenso que ahora estaba de pie.

-Craig c-cuidado con eso… ¡Craig! – Kyle estaba aterrado a mas no poder. Solo se escuchó el sonido de la tela desgarrándose luego de eso.

La mano de Tweek ya había sido liberada de la chompa de Kyle, pero la mano del judío seguía en el pantalón de su novio.

-Quédate quieto s quieres conservar la mano, judío – lo miró sin emoción, como era de costumbre… al parecer ya se había tranquilizado.

-Cra-Craig… por favor… se cuidadoso… - pedía Tweek con los ojos tan abiertos que parecería que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

-Hmpt – ahora el corte fue más lento, intentando no desgarrar el pantalón del rubio, pero en el momento en el que Kyle pensó que ya estaba liberado, y jaló su mano hacia atrás, desprendió toda esa porción de tela. Tweek no llevaba ropa interior.

-¡Carajo!... Lo siento viejo – se volvía a disculpar el mayor de los hermanos Broflovski.

-N-No te preocupes Kyle, no fue tu culpa – sonrió el de ojos verdes, y el que estaba a su lado lo miró de forma asesina.

-Iré a buscarte algo de ropa – Kyle intentó salir de ahí, pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo.

-¿Dónde vas? – Craig estaba furioso a más no poder.

-A… A buscarle algo de ropa a Tweek – respondió mirando al suelo, no quería pelear, porque uno de sus brazos le dolía como la mierda.

-¿Crees que puedes intentar cogerte a mi novio e irte como si nada? – lo sujetó de la solapa, agrandando el agujero que la chompa tenia por el corte.

-Sabes perfectamente que no fue así – intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, pero fue callado por un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Mierda Craig! Es que acaso no escuchas lo que dice Kyle – Tweek fue a agarrar a su novio que empezaría a golpear al inocente Kyle sin piedad alguna.

-No te metas Tweek, se te ve todo desde aquí… - dijo lo último desviando la mirada.

-Tranquilo Tweek, sé que este idiota entrará en razón algún momento – otra vez intentando calmarlo con una sonrisa.

-Deja de coquetearle imbécil – otro golpe fue a parar en el perfecto rostro de Kyle, haciendo que le escurra un delgado hilo de sangre por su labio.

-¡Ve a traerme unos putos pantalones o te juro que iré a pedirle ayuda a Kenny así como estoy! – gritó Tweek, estaba parado en la puerta con el hueco en sus pantalones, apunto de salir. Si se encontraba con Kenny, estaba seguro que McCormick no le ofrecería solo ayuda.

-Bien… Tranquilízate Tweek – Tucker salió con total normalidad de la sala para llevarle alguna prenda inferior que podría tener. Pero no estaba enojado, ya no… solo se sentía jodidamente divertido joderle en ese estado.

Todo terminó con un Tweek en los pantaloncillos de natación de Craig, una discusión fuerte entre Stan y Craig, y un Kyle siendo curado por la enfermera que volvió luego de toda esa disputa.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Los de la clase te dijeron lo que había sucedido – giró molesto a medio camino de su casa.

-Jajajajaja –Craig no pudo contenerse más y se echó a reír como loco.

-Ríete lo que quieras idiota – Tweek siguió caminando sin prestarle atención.

-No me rio de ti… pero no puedo tomarte enserio cuando llevas esa ropita puesta cariño – le dijo al oído, casi ronroneando.

-Tú eres el idiota que trajo esta ropa – dijo con vergüenza, esos pantaloncillos le quedaban ajustados, marcando toda su anatomía masculina.

-Claro… me debes lo que hacían tú y Broflovski…


	21. Ayuda

**21) Ayuda**

Me hubiese gustado está ahí para ti, pero no lo estuve. Me hubiera gustado quedarme y ayudarte con todo lo quee estabas pasando. Soy un idiota y lo sé… Pero creo que esto es llegar a otro extremo.

No estuve ahí cuando empeoró tu adicción, pero si lo estuve cuando empezaste con ella. No estuve cuando te hospitalizaron por primera vez, pero si cuando inhalaste toda esa línea blanca. No estuve cuando tus padres se enteraron del gran problema en el que estabas metido, pero si estuve ahí para ayudarte a escapar de casa para seguir con esta mierda. No estuve cuando ocultabas tu dolor con dosis más altas y más potentes, pero sí estaba parado frente a ti cuando me rogabas que me quedara… que te _Ayudara._

 _"-Por Favor Craig, no me dejes asi... necesito a alguien que me mantenga en la tierra..._

 _-Estarás bien, Tweek... Adiós viejo"_

Me mudé sin importarme una mierda tu vida, y la cloaca tan inmunda que se estaba convirtiendo.

Me estaba yendo bien en todas mis clases, saqué esa beca que tanto quería ¡Sí!...

 _¿Estúpido verdad?_

No fue más de un semestre el que transcurrió hasta que recibí esa llamada desgarradora.

 _¿Irónico verdad?_

Llegué lo más pronto posible, tardé menos de seis horas en llegar desde otro estado. Llegué, tus padres no hacían más que llorar por un lado de la sala de Hospital. Nuestros amigos de la infancia estaban al otro lado, el primero en reconocerme el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, Clyde.

Pensé que él correría a mis brazos para buscar consuelo; en efecto, corrió hacia mí y me plantó un puñetazo que hizo que de mi labio brotara un hilo de sangre.

-¡Es toda tu puta culpa! ¿¡Qué es lo que haces aquí!? – las lágrimas de su rostro no paraban de salir, su rostro estaba comprimido en gestos parecidos a los del dolor y a los de la agonía y la tristeza.

-¡Clyde! – ese es Token, quien sujeta al castaño para impedir que siga golpeándome.

Kenny me acercó una servilleta, y se fue sin decir nada. Casi todos estaban aquí, desde el grupo de Stan hasta mi grupo, los amigos de la cafetería.

-Los familiares de Tweek Tweak – el doctor nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos.

Sus padres se acercaron, el doctor les dijo un par de cosas que no alcancé a escuchar. Pocos segundos después se escuchó el desgarrador grito de su madre, Richard, tu padre, soltaba lágrimas a más no poder e intentaba calmar a tu madre.

Quise acercarme para oír tu estado, me detuvo Token. Los que se acercaron a hablar con el doctor fueron Clyde, Kenny y Kyle, los tres para hacer la pregunta del millón.

 _¿Cuál fue el motivo del fallecimiento?_

Clyde cayó de rodillas, Kyle se limpiaba las gotas de agua cristalina que caían sin detenerse por sus mejillas, y Kenny derramó un par de gotas más, agradeció al doctor y nos dio la noticia que todos querían saber… la respuesta que todos esperábamos.

-Tweek no murió por una sobredosis… él… - Kenny arrugó su rostro e hipó un poco.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago, no sabía porque, pero sentía como si tuviese el mismísimo infierno dentro de mi estómago, una sensación que me quemaba por dentro. Mi cabeza de daba vueltas, mi vista se nubló un par de milisegundos, mis manos temblaban, y entendí el porqué de la vista nublada… Mis ojos emanaban una cascada interrumpida de lágrimas.

-Kenny, si quieres lo digo yo… - intentó tranquilizarlo el pelirrojo, pero al parecer el rubio le dio una sonrisa de lo más triste.

-Tweek… él… él cometió suicidio… - los desgarradores sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

Nadie se esperaba que fallecieras de esa forma, que tomaras tu propia vida…

 _¿Estúpido verdad?_

 _¿Irónico verdad?_

Después de eso entendí lo que sentías al no poder sido ayudado por nadie. La culpa no me dejaba vivir en paz, sentía unas ganas enormes de que todo eso fuese una estúpida broma para que yo entienda como te sentías, lo hice, entendí tu necesidad. Nadie puede ayudarme ahora Tweek, lo único que sería de ayuda ahora es una de tus sonrisas…

Voy a conseguir la ayuda que necesito.

Voy a darte la ayuda que necesitas donde sea que te encuentres.

Voy a encontrarme contigo pronto, al lugar donde todos los pecadores que no aprecian el regalo de la vida van.

Voy contigo Tweek. Iré por el mismo camino que tomaste, haciendo una incisión tan delicada como tus roces a mis cabellos por mis machacadas muñecas, marcando una hermosa senda de color rojo vivo (no como yo dentro de poco), la sangre no tarda en manchar todo lo que hay a mi alrededor… mi vista no tarda en nublarse más aun…

-Tweek… _Ayúdame a sanar mi dolor…_


End file.
